Higuraho High
by Random19
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto start off on the wrong foot, when they have to share a room at Higuraho boarding school. They both gradually start to have feelings for the other, but don’t realize the other feels the same way. Warning Sasunaru, boyxboy love. Some lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Higuraho High

**Author's note: **Okay so I'm starting a new story despite that fact that I haven't finished Fun in the Akatsuki. I just had some inspiration, and had to start writing it. So far I'm not sure how long this story will end up being, so bear with me. I'm planning on making it a long one though. This will be my first M rated fanfic. Most of the ones I write after this will most likely be M as well, due to that fact that I can write pretty much anything I want.

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto start off on the wrong foot, when they have to share a room at Higuraho boarding school. They both gradually start to have feelings for the other, but don't realize the other feels the same way. Warning Sasunaru, boyxboy love. Some lemons and limes in later chapters.

The teenage boy walked around the other cars in the parking lot, towards the school's office building. Today was going to be his first day at Higuraho High School. He was a tall tone boy at the age of 16, and was to be starting his freshman year. Some thought he was too old to be a freshman, but he never was one to care about what other people thought about him.

Higuraho was a boarding school for teenage students. Half of the kids that attended the school came from a rich family, but their parents either didn't want them around, or didn't have time for them. The other half simply didn't have much family, or were too rebellious to go to a public school.

As he walked into the office, the secretary smiled and greeted him. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

The boy looked at her with his usual stoic expression. "I'm here to pick up my schedule for the year," he stated.

The women at the computer nodded and said," Name please."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he replied.

The secretary clicked away at her keyboard. "Okay let me just get out your schedule, Uchiha-san. It has your dorm room number on it as well."

She pulled a folder out of the filing cabinet beside her. "In the folder is a map of the school and dorms. There is also your schedule and student info. I think that is all, have a nice day," she said. She then returned to typing away at the computer.

Sasuke nodded and thanked her. He turned and walked out of the main building.

He then opened the folder and scanned though his schedule to find his room number. After finding the number he took out his map. Sasuke starred at the map for a couple of seconds and headed towards the second building.

The raven walked down the hallways filled with other students that were looking for their rooms. He mentally sighed as he made his way towards his own room. After wondering the halls he finally found his room number. He opened the door and looked over the room he would be spending the next year in.

The room was an average size, it wasn't too small for two people to live in comfortably, but not exactly big either. There were two closets and another door on the left leading to the room's bathroom.

He noticed that his roommate hadn't arrived yet, so Sasuke thought to took this time to unpack his stuff. He chose the right side of the room to use for the year. After putting his belongings away, the raven let out a sigh. He still had the whole day ahead, and yet there was nothing interesting to do.

Sasuke decided that he would take a shower, since classes didn't start for another two days. He inspected the bathroom as he turned the shower water on. It had a toilet in the corner. With a small wall next to it, which he guessed was for privacy. There was a shower across from the entrance, with a double glass door. There was also a double sink, parallel to the door. Above the sink was a large mirror, and below there were a pair of cabinets.

Sasuke undressed and stepped into the shower. The water felt good against his pale skin. He used the soap that was already in the shower. Sasuke turned the water off and grabbed the towel that was on the outside of the shower door. He dried himself off and stepped out of the shower. Sasuke went to pick up his change of clothes, when he remembered that he had left them on his bed. 'Shit. Why do things like this always happen?' he questioned himself.

He didn't want to wear the same clothes he had been wearing all day, so he wrapped the towel around his lower body and walked over to the door. He opened the door to find that there was somebody else in the room. They looked up from their bag to stare at the half naked raven.

Sasuke's cheeks took on a slight tinge of pink as the awkward silence grew longer. He broke the silence and walked over to the opposite side of the room. He grabbed his clothing off the bed and walked back toward the bathroom. After getting dressed, he threw his clothes in the hamper that was placed between the shower and the wall.

He walked into the bedroom to find his roommate on the other bed. As Sasuke sat down on his own bed, the blonde sat up and looked over at him. "Okay that was a little awkward. Anyways I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You must be my roommate," the blonde inquired.

Sasuke mentally sighed. "Yeah I guess so. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he stated and ran a hand through his damp, dark hair.

Naruto leaned over and grabbed the folder off the top of his nightstand. He flipped it open and took his schedule out. He now started to read down the sheet. When he finished, he looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, what classes do you have? Oh, and what is your elective? We might be in some of the same classes together. That would be cool, since we are roommates and all. Don't you think so too Sasuke?" Naruto said. He turned back towards the raven, only to notice that he wasn't listening.

Naruto glared at his new roommate. "Hey! I was asking you something," he said.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with his blank expression. His simple reply was," Dobe, you talk too much."

Naruto sighed," Hey don't call me that, teme," he exclaimed. Naruto flopped down on his bed. "Great I got an ass for a roommate," he muttered to himself.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and said," Fine, if I tell you what classes I have, will you leave me alone?"

Naruto turned him head towards the raven and smiled. "Okay deal." He sat back up and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke handed Naruto his folder. "There, you can find it," he said.

Naruto opened the folder and took Sasuke's schedule out. After reading through the classes, he held it beside his own. "Okay we both have first period Pre Ap World History, second period Drama, fourth period Athletics, lunch break on both A days and B days of course, fifth period Pre Ap Biology, sixth period Pre AP Geometry, seventh period Band, and eight period Pre AP Literature," he said. He smiled at Sasuke and said," Cool, looks like we get to spend a lot of time together. The only class I don't have with you is your third period Japanese Language class. I have Skills for living instead."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply. 'Great I get to spend most of the year with this idiot,' he thought with distain.

"Come on Sasuke, you don't have to be such a bastard. I mean we are going to be roommates for the rest of the year," he stated to the raven.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and replied," Well you don't have to be a talkative dobe, but you are."

Naruto got up and grabbed a change of clothes out of his nightstand. "I'm taking a shower," he stated dryly before entering the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed. "Good, at least it's quiet now."

A few minutes into Naruto's shower, Sasuke heard a knock at the door. He sighed and sat up. "I don't even know anybody here, why is somebody knocking on my freaking door?" he said to himself as he walked to the room's door. Just as he got there, he heard the person knock again. "Hold on, I'm coming," he said to the person on the other side of the door.

He opened the door to find his best friend from junior high, one of his few real friends. He was a tall boy with milky eyes and long dark hair. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned.

The boy said," My parents sent me here instead of that normal school. They are going away for a while, and don't want me to come," he stated.

"Well why are you at my room? Last time I checked, you didn't know what room I was staying at," he asked.

"Oh, that. I asked the secretary what room you were in," he said and looked around his friend to see inside the room. "Are you going to let me in, or are we just going to talk in the hallway?"

Sasuke sighed and moved out of the doorway. "Sure Neji, you can come in I guess," he replied.

Neji stepped in and sat down on Sasuke's bed. "So, where's the roommate?"

Sasuke closed the door and sat in his desk chair. "Shower. He's a complete idiot, though. Somehow, we have almost all of our classes together," he said with a scowl.

Neji laughed. "What's his name?'

"Naruto Uzumaki, I think," he replied.

Neji thought for a minute. "I think my cousin, Hinata, went to school with him. If I remember, she has a crush on him. Isn't that cute, how he doesn't even talk to her that often," he said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke nodded. "I guess so."

Neji smiled. "Talkative as always, I see. So let me see your schedule," he said.

Sasuke sighed and retrieved his schedule from Naruto's bed. "Here," he said as Neji extended his arm.

Neji looked it over and frowned. "Hey we only get Gym, band, and Drama club together."

Sasuke shrugged. "Figures, your probably one of the only sane people here, and I get three classes with you. Why does life suck so much?" he asked himself.

Neji sighed and pushed himself off the bed. "I don't know why, but I have to go meet my roommate and finish unpacking. I just wanted to check to see if you had gone crazy over the summer," he said and headed towards the door.

Sasuke sighed," Okay, maybe your roommate won't be as retarded as mine," he said.

Neji laughed and nodded as he turned the knob. "Maybe I'll get lucky, and he'll be cute."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's all you ever think about when you first meet somebody," he said.

Neji nodded and said," Yeah, I remember I wanted to be your friend, because I thought you were hot. I just wanted you to like me," he said as he opened the door.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, but now we're best friends. There are better guys out there for you then me," he said.

Neji nodded," Yeah, I know it. You're too much of a bastard for me to date you," he said, and before Sasuke could comment, Neji had closed the door behind him.

Sasuke lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. No more the two minutes later Naruto, walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke turned to discover that the blonde's hair was no longer going in all directions. It was dripping wet and went down to the middle of his eyes. At this point Sasuke had to admit that he looked pretty hot like that.

Sasuke shook his head to clear that thought. 'I don't like that dobe,' he thought to himself. Well, actually he more like scolded himself, but it's all the same to him.

Naruto rubbed his hair with the towel around his shoulders. "Hey, who were you talking to? I heard voices. Unless you were talking to yourself, which would be weird if you were," he said and sat down on his bed facing Sasuke.

Sasuke used his hands to push himself up to face Naruto," One of my old friends dropped by to talk for a bit. He just left to meet his roommate," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded. "Oh, I see. Really, I was starting to think you didn't have any friends. Hey I'm going to go stop by one of my friend's rooms. He's next door, so yeah."

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine with me," he said and lay back down.

Naruto went back into the bathroom to throw his towel in the hamper, and then left the room.

**A/n: Okay this has got to be a record for me. This is the fastest I've ever written a story chapter. Not only that, but it is the longest so far as well. I have half the chapter of Fun in the Akatsuki done too. I'll be working on updating them both in my spare time. Anyways, I think this story will turn out pretty good. At least I hope so, guess I'll find out by how many views I get. If you leave a review tell me if you would prefer me to name the chapters or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Okay since you loyal readers have asked, I have finished this chapter before the other story I've been working on. There will be more pairings in later chapters as well. I thank you all for reading and hope you continue to do so.

**Warning:** Sasunaru, boyxboy love. Some lemons and limes in later chapters.

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Naruto walked across the hallway and knocked on the door. When he got no answer, he knocked again and said, "Open the door. I know you're in there."

There was a sound from the other side of the door. The door was opened by a boy with short, dark brown hair and red upside down triangles on his cheeks. The boy smiled, "Hey Naruto! It's good to see you again." He hugged Naruto and pulled him into the room.

Naruto laughed, "What took you so long to answer, Kiba?"

Kiba sighed, "Well, I was sleeping."

Naruto laughed again, "How can you be sleeping? It's the middle of the afternoon." Kiba shrugged and rubbed the top of his head. He then sat down on his bed.

"Well, how are you going to get through the whole year without Akamaru?" Naruto asked as he sat down in the desk chair on Kiba's side of the room.

Kiba smiled at his best friend. "I'm not going to go without him," he said.

Naruto looked at him and smirked. "You didn't bring him, did you?" he asked.

Kiba just nodded with that wide smile on his face. He got on off his bed and knelt beside it. Kiba pulled something white and fluffy from under the bed. He sat back on his bed and put the thing on his lap.

Naruto laughed and got up off the chair. He walked over to Kiba and petted the white thing. "Hey Akamaru. Long time no see."

Akamaru barked and licked Naruto's hand.

Kiba shushed his dog. "People can't know you're here," he said and rubbed him behind his ears.

Naruto smiled and continued to pet Akamaru as he talked. "Well, where's your roommate? I thought most people were here already."

Kiba shrugged, "Maybe I don't have a roommate. That would be nice. Speaking of roommates, of do you have?"

Naruto sighed, "Mine's a real bastard. His name is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head.

Kiba smiled and said, "Yeah, I've heard some things about him. His family owns one of the biggest business companies in the country. His family doesn't care about anything but business and whom they marry. I heard his brother in a freaking prodigy," Kiba stated. "Is he hot?" He asked out of nowhere.

Naruto had the WTF look on his face. "Why the hell did you just ask me that?"

Kiba smirked, "Come on, me and you both know you're gay. So, do you think he's hot?" Kiba asked again.

Naruto sighed, "Well, he has a nice body and features. I like his hair, even if it looks like a cockatoo or something."

Kiba smiled. "See, you were checking him out."

"Hey, it's not my fault. He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist," Naruto said, defending himself.

Kiba sighed, "Whatever, you know that you wanted to."

Naruto glared at his friend. "Just because he's hot doesn't mean I want him. Sasuke's a prick. He's probably as straight as they come," Naruto stated.

Kiba sighed, "Okay whatever. Fine then, I might just have to see how straight he is. Oh, but you have to leave before my roommate gets here. I have to hide Akamaru and finish my nap."

Naruto turned towards the door. "Okay whatever, I'll see you later. Maybe I'll have some classes with you," he said and opened the door.

Kiba smiled, "Yeah maybe. Talk to you later."

Naruto nodded and closed the door. He walked back across the hallway and into his room. Naruto found Sasuke lying on his bed, reading.

"Hey want to get something to eat from the cafeteria?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke set his book on his nightstand, and sat up. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Naruto.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to anybody I know. Doesn't look like you have any friends of your own, besides that one guy," Naruto said and motioned towards the door. "That and we're roommates. We have to get used to each other soon enough. Might as well be sooner rather than later."

Sasuke sighed; he knew there was no way around it, so he stood up. "Hn, fine lets go," he said and got off the bed. He put on his jacket and shoes. Naruto smiled and walked out the door with Sasuke not far behind.

They were walking down the hall together when somebody called their names. They looked at each other with a WTF look in their eyes. Neither of them thought that somebody knew both of them. As they both turned they saw a pink blob running their way.

Sasuke's eye got wide. "Shit," he said and frowned. He looked all around him, for a way to escape the horrors of the fan girl. He should have known that at least one of his rabid fan girls were going to be at the same school as him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, 'How does he know Sakura-chan,' he questioned himself as she stopped running and started walking towards them. She was already talking to them from down the hallway, though neither of them could make much of it out.

As soon as she got close enough, she latched on to Sasuke's arm. "It's so good to see you again, Sasuke-kun. I have really missed you," she said and looked up at his face.

Naruto did a double take. "How do you know Sasuke?" he questioned the pink-haired girl.

She giggled and held on to Sasuke tighter and said, "Oh, I used to live near Sasuke-kun. We were inseparable, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down at her face, "No, you were inseparable from me. You freaking stalked me till I moved. You have to be the craziest, most annoying bitch that I've ever meet," he said and detached her for his arm.

Sakura made a hand motion and said, "Oh, you're as funny as I remember Sasuke-kun."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow and said, "Okay then. Well, Sasuke and I were about to get something to eat, and I was going to introduce him to some of our friends. Do you want to come?"

Sasuke glared daggers at his blonde roommate. "Why the hell did you do that?" he silently asked.

Naruto smiled," Because she's one of my friends, and it annoys you," he silently replied back. This earned yet another Uchiha death glare.

Sakura didn't notice the guys' mouths moving in a silent conversation. "Sure, Naruto lets go."

The three walked to the cafeteria together and walked over to the line. While waiting in line, Sakura and Naruto tried to find some of their friends, so they could introduce Sasuke.

Sasuke stared with a bored expression at the sea of people eating dinner. He grabbed some food here and there down the line, but nothing much. He watched as Naruto, on the other hand, didn't grab anything at all, and not even a tray. When they got to the end of the line, he said something to the girl at the register. She nodded with a smile, and turned to go into the kitchen. She came out with a steaming bowl of ramen on a tray, and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and paid for his food. He waited for Sakura and Sasuke to pay, so they could find a seat together. Naruto looked around and pointed to a table with a few people at it. He walked over and sat beside a guy with a ponytail, Sasuke sat across from Naruto, and Sakura sat down between Sasuke and another girl with short, dark hair.

Naruto smiled at the people at the table. "Hey guys, long time no see." They all greeted Naruto and Sakura. Naruto motioned to Sasuke and said, "Okay, guys, this is my roommate, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi," he said and pointed to everybody.

Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and started slurping the contents of the bowl. Sasuke was horrified. He had never seen anybody down a whole bowl of ramen that fast. Everybody else at the table ignored Naruto's eating, and continued to talk and eat. Sasuke felt eyes watching him and turned to see a blonde girl staring at him from the line.

Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes and said, "That's Ino Yamanaka, and she should be sitting over here when she gets her food."

Sasuke nodded and turned back to the table. He picked up his apple and took a bite out of it. He had a feeling he just got another fan girl.

As they ate, Naruto explained to Sasuke a little about each person. He then told Sasuke about the others he hadn't met yet. Sakura was constantly trying to get Sasuke to talk to her for more then a few seconds. Sasuke, however, did his best to ignore her, so he was talking about Neji with Hinata.

Naruto was surprised at how well Sasuke was getting along with everybody. It was like he had known everybody his whole life.

Ino finally got out of line and sat down on the other side of Sasuke. She smiled at him and said, "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," was all he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. Are you in our grade?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated simply. He didn't want to have a conversation with her right now. Unfortunately, she kept talking to him, despite the fact that he was trying to talk to somebody else. Yep, he knew it: another fan girl. At least Hinata wasn't a rabid fan girl as well.

When everyone had finished eating, they all got up at and threw their food away. After saying good-bye, they all went back in the directions of their dorm rooms.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the hall to their dorm in silence. They were both happy with that for now. When they reached their room, Sasuke opened the door and removed his shoes, socks, and jacket.

Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him. He discarded his shoes and socks on the floor. Naruto then removed his shirt and put it back in his closet.

Sasuke stared at his roommate's tan back as he dug through his clothes, looking for his pajama pants.

Naruto removed his jeans to reveal his boxers with little foxes on them. He picked out a pair of orange pants and slipped them on.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto would just change in front of him, when they had known each other for less then a day. After finding his pants, Sasuke removed his shirt on his way to the bathroom. He removed his pants, and then threw them and his shirt into the hamper. He used the toilet then put his silk pj pants on.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he walked out of the bathroom. "Looks like you remembered clothes this time," he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Haha, yes I remembered my clothes," he said and seated himself on his bed. While Sasuke was in the bathroom, Naruto had put on a black tank top.

Naruto walked over to the clock on his bedside table. "What time do you want to get up, teme?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Around nine, I guess."

Naruto pressed the buttons and set the alarm. Sasuke turned out the light and walked to his bed.

"Night, teme," Naruto said as he climbed into bed.

Sasuke sighed," Yeah, night dobe."

OxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxO

Okay, sorry to end it with that gay crap. It was a little shorter then I wanted it, and I feel like this chapter isn't quite as good as the last one was. I'll finish bringing everybody in next chapter, and then the fun can begin. It'll get better after that, just bare with me. Anyways please review and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello again readers. I finally had time to work on this story. I just finished my second week at school, and had to finish the chapter from my other story. It was six and a half pages long on word… It was a monster to write. Anyways in this chapter, I will finish introducing everybody, and get on with the main plot.

Warning: Lemons, limes, and boyXboy love in later chapters. Sasunaru and other pairings.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke was awakened by the sound of beeping. "Damn it. I hate alarm clocks," he grumbled as he sat up and tried to switch it off.

Naruto grumbled and rolled over, facing Sasuke. He sat up as Sasuke turned off the clock. Naruto released a yawn and said, "Good morning Sasuke." He ran a hand through his messy hair.

Sasuke stretched and nodded. "Yeah, morning Naruto. You want first shower, or second?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'll go after you," he said and stood up. He grabbed a change of clothes for later, and then striped his tank top.

Now that Sasuke saw him from the front, he noticed that he had a tattoo on his navel. Sasuke starred at it for a few seconds and then got up.

Before Sasuke walked to the bathroom, Naruto looked over at him. With his shirt off, he noticed that he had a tattoo on his left shoulder. It was three dots, which kind of went in a circle. He tore his eyes from Sasuke and as he walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke took a warm shower then got out. He dried and realized that he never got a change of clothes. He sighed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and walked over to his closet.

Naruto laughed, "Did you forget something?" he asked and smiled.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "No, I did it on purpose this time, dobe."

Naruto laughed again and smiled. "Yeah whatever, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the shower on, and walked in. Soon he heard a knock on the door. "Dobe, I wasn't done yet," came Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well then come in and finish."

Sasuke's cheeks got a slight tinge of red. "Yeah okay," he said and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke could see Naruto's form behind the frosted glass door. He blinked a few times then threw his towel in the hamper. Sasuke then turned his attention to the mirror and sink.

Sasuke combed though is moderately wet hair. When he was satisfied, he then grabbed his toothbrush. He put some toothpaste on it and put it in his mouth. While brushing his teeth he would glance at the shower, and look at Naruto. After he finished he spit in the sink, and rinsed his mouth out. That was when he heard Naruto turn the water off, and grab his towel. Sasuke splashed some water onto his face and grabbed a small towel to dry it off.

Naruto stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "Okay time for you to leave," he said and smiled. He took this time to look over what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt and a dark blue jacket, that was unzipped. On the back of his jacket was the Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke looked up and turned around to find Naruto looking at him. "Okay, I just finished," he said and walked out of the bathroom.

While Naruto changed, and finished up in the bathroom, Sasuke took out his schedule. He looked it over again and sighed, then sat down on his bed.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of jeans a black shirt, and an unzipped orange and black jacket. On the back of his jacket was a red swirl.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then down at himself. "How is it that was almost match, except that horrifyingly bright jacket your wearing?"

Naruto chuckled. "Maybe we have a connection or something," he said teasingly

Sasuke sighed, "I highly doubt that, but whatever. Hey how about we go get breakfast then look for our classes?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay let me get my schedule." They both folded their schedules and put them in their pockets. They both put on a pair of socks and high top converse. Of course, they happen to be that same too.

Sasuke grabbed his key and walked out the door with Naruto close behind. They passed a few of their friends from the night before, but didn't see very many people in the hallways.

At the cafeteria, they went through the short line and looked for any body they knew. Sasuke started walking towards a table and Naruto followed.

"Hey where are we going, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and looked at the table that they were headed towards.

Sasuke sighed. "You'll see, just wait," he said and sat down next to Neji. Naruto sat down across from him and looked at the milky-eyed male.

Neji turned and greeted Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Hun, nothing special. Naruto and I were going to find our classes after breakfast. Oh and this is Naruto," he said and then took a bit e of his apple.

Neji looked Naruto over and nodded. "I see, you were right," he said to Sasuke.

Naruto sat there looking confused. "Right about what?" he asked.

Sasuke made a motion with his hand. "Nothing, but Naruto this is Neji. He was my best friend at our old school. He's a bit of a pervert, but you get used to it," he said. Neji was about to object to being called a pervert, but Sasuke dismissed him, with a wave of his hand. "Neji take it easy, it's like I told him your weird habits or anything."

Neji just sighed and took a bite of his half-eaten bagel. Naruto shook his head and started eating his waffles.

The trio talked as they finished their breakfasts. When they were almost done Sasuke asked, "Hey Neji did your roommate come yesterday?"

Neji shook his head. "Nope I bet he will today though. That or I get a whole room to myself. That would be convenient, but lonely," he said and finished the last bite of his cereal.

Sasuke nodded, "But it would be quiet."

Neji sighed, "But I'd be bored. So many pro's and con's to roommates. Good thing I don't get to pick what to do."

Naruto smiled, "Having a roommate is better then having an empty room," he said.

They all got up and threw away their trash. Naruto looked at Neji and said, "Hey you want to go find classes with us?"

Neji shook his head, "No, I have some stuff I need to do, but I'll talk to you guys later. I mean my room is right next to your's so I'll be seeing you a lot."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay see you later Neji."

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the dorm building and heading towards the third building from the parking lot.

Sasuke walked in and looked around. "Hum, so first I have World history, room 132," he said and looked at the direction on the wall. "It says that rooms 112-140 are that way, so let's go."

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke. Once they reached the room, they nodded and smiled. "Okay one down seven to go," Naruto said.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the duo looked around for the shortest routes to their classes. As they were on their way to the exit, they heard some people arguing, in the direction they were walking. As they turned a corner, they saw the source of the commotion.

A male with short dark hair in a black belly shirt was getting yelled at by a girl with four blonde pigtails.

Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "Figures." The two stopped arguing and turned to look at the two males that walked up.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto," they said at the same time. This cause Naruto and Sasuke to look at each other.

"Wait you know them," they asked in unison. "Yes of course I do they said together again. The blonde girl started laughing hard. The dark haired male smiled his creepy smile. "Hey stop that," the two told each other.

Sasuke sighed, "Okay how do you know Temari and Sai? Sai is my adopted cousin and Temari is one of my old friends," he told Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Temari and Sai both went to my school for the last two years," he said. "Hey Temari where are Gaara and Kankuro? Aren't they here with you?" he questioned.

Temari shook her head and let out a sigh. "I was on my way to go meet up with them, but I ran into Sai," she said.

Naruto nodded, "That makes more sense, I guess. Sasuke and I were about to head back to the dorms. We could just walk there together," he suggested.

Temari and Sai shrugged and agreed, so the four of them walked towards the exit, talking about which classes they had, and how was here already.

They reached the front of the dorms they had figured out that were all near the same hallway. They all walked up the stairs and towards Sasuke and Naruto's room.

After they reached the room, Sasuke pulled out his key, and went to open the door. Before he could turn the key, the door to the right opened and a redhead walked into the hallway.

Temari turned towards him and smiled. "That's where you went, Gaara. So I take it that is your room," she said and went to hug her younger brother.

Gaara just starred at her and then nodded when she released him. Neji walked out of the room. "Oh, hey Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Temari. Gaara's my roommate this year," he said and smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Neji a look that said, 'Figures.'

Temari smiled, "Oh hey Neji. At least Gaara got somebody he knew. That's a relief."

Gaara let out a sigh and walked back into the room. As soon as he left Temari looked at Neji. "You know he's insomniac. He doesn't sleep too much, so don't get freaked out if you wake up in the middle of that night and see him starring at you. He just does that, he likes looking at people, rather then a nonliving thing," she said.

Neji blinked a few times. "Okay thanks for warning me," he said. "We'll I'm going back to my room, but I'll talk to you guys later," he added and walked back to his room.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Temari. "You didn't have to freak him out," Naruto said.

Temari shrugged. "Would you rather him wake you up in the middle of the night screaming?"

They both shook their heads. Sasuke sighed. "Come on Naruto let's go back to our room."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, okay I still have some things to unpack," he said. He turned to Sai and Temari. "Hey, it was good to see you again guys. Maybe we'll have some classes together, like me and Sasuke," he added and smiled. He had just turned back around to face the door, which Sasuke was in the process of unlocking, when he was hugged from behind. The arms wrapped around his waist.

Naruto blinked a few times. He felt a body close to his own. After getting over his surprise, he turned to see who had hugged him.

"It was nice seeing you again too, Naru-chan," came Sai's voice as he placed his head on Naruto's shoulder, with his smile in placed.

Naruto glared at Sai and removed the arms from around his midsection. "What have I told you about that kind of thing?" he asked.

Sai still smiled as his arms were removed. "Oh but you're just so cute Naru-chan." He said and took a step back.

Naruto just shook his head, and after Sasuke had unlocked the door, they both walked in. Naruto locked the door behind them and released a sigh.

Sasuke starred at Naruto. "Well, that was odd. Do things like that normally happen? I mean besides Sai being very gay in public." he asked.

Naruto removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. He plopped down on his bed with a sigh. "Yes it does, quite often actually. I lot more then you would think."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really? Would it just be my cousin, girls, or just guys?" he asked curious about this new fact.

Naruto waved his arms around in front of him. "No no no. It's not just guys, or Sai. It happens all the time, although it doesn't usually consist of guys," he said and rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

Sasuke sat was still standing up, looking at the blonde. "So either you are straight and let gay guys do things to you, or you are gay, and like it," Sasuke stated in an even tone.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Well it's not really either of those. In addition, I don't really like to talk about my sexuality with people I don't know that well. I'd have to know you better first," he said. "For example, are you gay or straight? Or how old are you? That or we could sit down and have a nice long conversation, and get to know each other."

Sasuke just stood there for a minute. "Hun, I'll take a rain check on that. Maybe tomorrow, or next week," he said and removed his own jacket. Although, he put his in his closet, unlike the blonde, who discarded his on the floor.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke. "Well aren't you just a social butterfly?" he asked with heavy sarcasm.

Sasuke glared at his blonde roommate. "Oh yeah, you just think you're so funny don't you," he retorted.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do like to think of myself as a humorous person. Well at least I'm a lot funnier then you. I mean you don't even laugh, or smile. Well I haven't seen you anyways," Naruto said.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes, on their own beds. Sasuke ran a pale hand through his dark hair. He turned towards Naruto and his onyx eyes met with orbs of blue.

Naruto smiled and got off his bed. He picked him jacket off the ground, where he had discarded it earlier. After he put it back on, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Dobe, what are you cold or something?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Hey don't call me that, teme. Oh and no, you and me are going to go eat lunch in the cafeteria," he said and moved towards the door.

Sasuke sighed and took his jacket back out of the closet. "Fine, I'm a little hungry anyways," he said then checked to make sure the keys were in his pocket.

They both walked out of their room and down the hallway, towards the cafeteria. They walked in silence, but it was comfortable. Which was a surprise for Naruto, considering how much he hated it being quite.

As the room came into sight, they came to find that it was much more crowded then this morning. Sasuke let out a sigh. 'Well there goes the quite,' he thought as he and Naruto entered the room, and headed towards the line.

The two got their food and went to sit next to Hinata and Kiba. Naruto slurped his ramen, while Sasuke took a bite of his first egg roll. The four talked for a little bit and ate their food.

Suddenly Kida's eyes got wide and he cursed under his breath.

Naruto looked at his friend, which was across the table from him. "What's wrong?" he asked before putting another mouthful of ramen in his mouth.

Kiba shuddered and said one thing, "Lee."

Naruto's eyes got wide and he dropped his chopsticks on the table. "Nobody told me, that he was going here too," he said and turned his head, to look behind him. He spotted a boy in a green shirt and green spandex pants, with orange legwarmers. He had a bowl cut, and huge eyes, with big bushy eyebrows to match. "Aw crap, what if he sees us," he asked.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at the two boys. He turned and scanned the room, trying to figure out whom they were talking about. He turned back towards his friend. "Who is Lee, and why are you freaking out?" he asked before eating his last egg roll.

Before anyone could answer the raven's question, they heard Lee's voice. "Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata-chan!"

"Noooooo," Naruto and Kiba wailed quietly. Lee walked up and sat down next to Naruto, because he was the closest.

"Hello my youthful friends. I have missed you three very much. It has truly been a long year without you," he said in a happy voice.

Hinata nodded politely. "Hello Lee, it's nice to see you again too."

Naruto tried to fake a smile. "Hey Lee, It's been a while, alright. Things were certainly different with out you around," he stated and then slurped up the last of his ramen. He sent a look at Kiba as he did so.

Lee flashed his bright smile. "I see you still love ramen," he said patted Naruto on the back. "You are quite predictable, Naruto."

Kiba got the message and quickly finished his own food. "Well Lee, it was nice seeing you again, but we have to get going," he said.

Lee nodded, "Okay, but first who is this?" he asked and motioned to Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my roommate this year," he said and stood up. The other three stood up as well, leaving Lee sitting with his tray of food.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha. Good bye guys and remember to be youthful," he said as they walked away.

Sasuke sighed. "You're right he is odd."

Naruto shook his head. "You haven't seen the half of it. If he sees you in the hallway, he'll run up a hug you," he said and shuttered at the memory of it.

Sasuke almost laughed despite himself, but held it back. To him, Lee seems like a walking rainbow.

Hinata let out a sigh. "It's really hard to be normal around him. He makes me want to run and hide somewhere," she admitted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga. "I've known you as long as I've known Neji, and I've never heard you say anything like that," he stated as the four walked down the hall.

She blushed a little, and then smiled. "Oh that's because you only see me when I'm with Neji. He thinks of me as very shy and timid. I've outgrown that a while back, but he doesn't know that," she said and smiled.

Sasuke nodded and turned his head towards Hinata. "Yeah I see what you mean. Neji can get a little weird when it comes to you. He wants you to be innocent and pure forever," he said as they all walked down the hall together.

Hinata just nodded and smiled. They continued to walk and talk. Hinata said goodbye to everyone as they reached her hallway.

Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke walked until they reached their rooms. Kiba says goodbye and walked a few doors down, and opened the door to his own room. He walked inside and closed the door.

Sasuke unlocked their door and, he and Naruto walked inside. They both kicked off their shoes and removed their socks.

Naruto sat down on his bed with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his golden hair.

Sasuke opened the top drawer on his nightstand, and took out a black and red sketchbook as well as a black ipod. He sat down on his bed with his back against the wall. Sasuke then put the earphones in his ears and turned to one of his favorite songs. He picked up a pencil from the top of the nightstand and started to draw something.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to the raven. He now noticed the sketchbook, and turned towards Sasuke, so that his bare feet were touching the ground. He tilted his head to the said as he watched Sasuke. He was mesmerized by the look in his eyes and on his face. He loved watching the wave Sasuke's hand moved across the page. Naruto only wished he could see what he was drawing.

Sasuke starred down at the drawing and paused to think about what he was drawing. He nodded in time of the music and put his pencil back to the paper. The whole time he didn't notice that Naruto was watching him with interest.

When Sasuke had finished he looked at his work and then did a few touch ups. He set his pencil down and turned his ipod off. He turned so his feet were touching the ground, still looking down at the page. When he looked up, he saw orbs of blue looking at him.

Sasuke almost jumped, just let out a sigh. "Hey, dobe, why are you starring at me like that?"

Naruto blinked few times and shook his head. "Oi sorry teme, I was watching you draw. Can I see it?" he asked.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Why are you so interested? It's nothing special, I just promised a friend that I'd draw them something," he said and sighed.

Naruto pouted. "Oh please teme, can I please see it?" he asked and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke let out another sigh. "Fine just stop looking at me like that. It bothers me," he stated and handed his sketchbook over to the blonde's waiting hands. "Oh and it's not that good."

Naruto looked down at the page and his mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me, this is amazing. I've never know anybody that could draw that well, except maybe Sai," he said. On the paper was a picture of Hinata and she was sitting on a large tree branch starring off at the sky. She was blushing and her long hair fell past the branch he was seated upon. You could see the details in the bark and leaves of the tree, as well as the folds of her jacket.

Sasuke dismissed the statement with a wave if his hand. "It's really not that good, it's just a hobby of mine," he said and took the book back, before Naruto started looking through the rest of it. He placed his ipod and sketchbook back into the top drawer.

Naruto smiled widely at Sasuke. "Hey, will you draw me something, sometime? Hum, teme," Naruto pleaded. "I do you a favor or something," he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Maybe dobe, but not today. I have things that need to be done, like finish my report on our summer reading assignment," he said and went to retrieve his laptop and reading packet from his desk. He sat back down on his bed with his back against the wall, and his legs crossed. He turned on the laptop and typed in his password.

Naruto starred blankly at Sasuke. "WHAT?! I didn't know we had to write a report on it!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke shook his head. "It was in the packet, and it's just questions. You have to take quotes from the book and explain why you picked them for the answers. They are examples and themes, really it's not a big deal," Sasuke explained and pulled up Word. He looked at the words he had already written and started to type. He had already written down all his answers on the paper and typed some of it, so he just had to type the rest out and print it out.

"Oh my god! Sasuke you have to help me! It's due tomorrow and I haven't even started," Naruto said and started to panic. He jumped off his bed and went to retrieve his book and packet from his suitcase. Once he found it he went back to his bed, then started to write down things and flip trough the pages franticly.

Sasuke thought it was all very funny, and said, "Well dobe, you should have read the whole packet. It's not even that hard, but if you need advice, I'll help you out."

Naruto looked up for a slit second and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke," he said and with that, he continued to write. The two worked for a while, and Naruto occasionally asked questions.

It had taken Sasuke half an hour to type it and saved it. He closed his laptop, and the rest of the time, he would spend watching Naruto write and look back and forth from the book to packet, and back to book again.

After an hour or so Naruto dropped his pencil on his bed and said," God I'm done and now my hand hurts like hell." He released a sigh. "Hey Sasuke can you please type it for me on your laptop? I'm not very good at typing fast, and my hands hurt too much to do it."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Fine dobe, hand it over."

Naruto's face lit up with glee. "Thank you so much Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke looked at the paper after opening Word. "What the hell? I can't read any of this," he said. He did write down the heading in the top left corner, though. He then typed out the title of the assignment. "Okay Naruto, since your hand writing is co crappy you'll have to read it to me. I'm a pretty fast at typing, so it shouldn't take that long. I'll tell you if you're going too fast," he said and cracked his knuckles.

Naruto nodded and took his packet back. He started to read the questions out, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Hang on, I'll just copy the questions form my saved file. I saved just the question in case I wanted to redo mine." He opened the other file and copied the questions. He then pasted them and had Naruto start reading just the answers.

Naruto was having trouble reading his own handwriting at some places, where he had to squeeze the words on the page.

In all it only took about forty-five minutes for the boys to complete the paper. Sasuke saved the document and then closed his laptop. "I'll plug it up to my printer and print it in the morning," he said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah okay, and thanks for all the help. Most of my other friends wouldn't have done that much. Half of them don't care about grades and aren't in the Pre AP courses like me," he stated.

"Really? I though most of them were smarter then you," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him. "Hey I was thanking you," he said.

Sasuke chuckled and said. "I was just kidding dobe. Oh and you're welcome," he said.

Naruto starred dumbfounded at the raven. "No way! Not only were you joking with me, but also you laughed, well sort of laughed. I didn't think that was possible. It seems I was proved wrong."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Oh, haha. Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I can't laugh or make a joke. You aren't very good at reading people," he stated.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey you just seemed like a very antisocial person."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever dobe. I'm hungry, you want to go get something to eat in the café?"

Naruto nodded and looked at the digital clock. Its red numbers read 7:37. "Sure, I didn't know we were in here so long, I'm starving," he said, and as if to emphasize his point, his stomach mage a growling sound.

Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Guess you are hungry," he said.

They both got up and put their shoes on. They both checked to see that they had their room keys and walked out the door. Naruto locked the door and they headed down the hall.

They reached a mostly empty cafeteria. "I guess we are eating a little late," Naruto said as they walked through the short line.

After receiving their food, they both looked around. "Sasuke pointed towards a table with Temari sitting at it. Across from her sat a male with brown hair. They both walked towards them. Sasuke sat down next to Temari, while Naruto sat down across from him, next to the male.

The guy smiled at them. "Hey guys Temari told me you were here. Oh and I didn't know you two knew each other."

Temari looked at him. "Well I told you they did. You never listen do you Kankuro?" she asked and took a bit of her salad.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well we didn't, but we do now. We're roommates this year." He started to slurp down his steaming bowl of ramen.

Kankuro nodded, "That's what Temari told me. So, what have you guys been up to over the summer? Well I know Sasuke was swimming in his huge ass swimming pool, and enjoying his quadrupley huge house," he said and smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes I did go swimming. It wasn't all that fun being stuck in a house with Itachi all summer though. Although he was at parties and such for half or it. My parents were gone a business trip. Too bad Neji was gone most of the summer, on vacation with his family. Then you, Temari, and Gaara were busy doing a magnitude of things," he said and let out another sigh. "Of course Sai was busy too. My house gets rather boring when it's just you, the servants, and Itachi. Of course on the bright side I guess I'll know what to do when I buy my own house."

Naruto starred at Sasuke, once again dumbfounded. "I didn't know you talked so much, had a brother, or that you had a huge house. I mean I know you're family has a big business company, but wow," Naruto stated.

Kankuro laughed. "No he has two houses. One for the winter and one for the summer, but he's not at the winter one much, due to school."

Naruto looked amazed. "Wow! Not only do you have a huge house, but you have two of them!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe, you need to pay more attention."

Temari nodded at his comment. "Yeah it's not that hard to figure out. His family is always in the news. That and have you seen the crowds of people that follow his around, and watch him? He is stalked just due to the fact that he is an Uchiha," she said.

Naruto shook his head and blinked. "No not really, but I've never been one to pay attention to that sort of thing."

Sasuke shook his head and took a bite of his salad and then a bite of pasta. "I hate those kinds of people that want to be your friend for your connections or name," he said and scoffed. "You have absolutely no life if you have to stoop that low, to get somewhere in life."

They all ate in silence for a while. "Hey guys, has Gaara become any less insomniac over the summer?"

Both of the red heads siblings shook their heads. "Not at all," Temari said and rubbed her temples. "At one point it got so bad that he would actually come into out rooms in the middle of the night and stare at us, just because he got lonely. He's my little brother and I love him, but really, it needs to stop. At least we're not the ones that have to deal with him over the school year. I feel bad for Neji though," she said. Kankuro nodded his head, agreeing with his sister.

"Wow I thought he was getting better over the school year," he said and finished his ramen.

Everyone else finished their meal, as they talked about trivial things. They all got up, threw their trash away, and set the empty tray on top of the trashcan.

Kankuro and Temari said they had things they need to check on before heading to their rooms, so they said their goodbyes and good nights.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to their own rooms in the same comfortable silence as earlier that day. As they reached their room, Naruto unlocked the door this time. He wanted to get used to using his key.

The boys entered the room and locked the door. Sasuke went to the bathroom then came out and striped down to his boxers. Naruto did the same after he found his cloths. Naruto was wearing orange pj pants with foxes and a black wife beater. Sasuke on the other hand was wearing silk pj pants and a black tank top.

Both boys let out a yawn. "Hey, Naruto how about we get up at 5:30, so we have enough time to shower, and print out our reports?" Sasuke asked and walked over to the alarm clock.

Naruto let out another yawn and nodded. "Yeah that's fine. Oh, turn on your lamp, so I can turn the lights out. I don't want to trip over something on my way to bed."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay." He turned on the light and set the alarm. He then climbed into bed as Naruto turned off the ceiling light.

Naruto made his way to his own be and climbed it. He covered himself with his blanket and sighed. "Okay you can turn the light off now," he said. Sasuke got under his own blanket and then clicked the lamp off.

The two boys were laying on their sides, facing the other, even if the other wasn't aware of that fact in the darkness.

"Good night teme," Naruto said.

"Yeah, night dobe," was Sasuke's reply.

Both boys soon fell asleep after their long day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/n: Oh, my god that was a long chapter. Sorry it took so long. I would have updated a few days ago, but my internet was down. It seems the chapters just keep getting longer and longer as I go… This one was exactly 5,943 words, that's including the author notes, but yeah. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review and tell your friend to read it if they like Sasunaru yaoi. Anyways the next chapter will be where they start their classes and meet their teachers. If you have any ideas you would like to see, then please include them in you reviews. I'm always welcome to listening to ideas from my wonderful viewers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay I couldn't wait till I had finished the next chapter of my other story, so here is more Sasunaru. Once again, I'm sorry it has taken so long. I haven't been able to get on my computer for on reason or another… Thank you all so much for being patient and adding the story to your favorites and watch lists! It makes me feel bad for taking so long. I'll try to make the next one faster. Oh, and this will be the last day that takes a whole chapter, at least for a while. Well today, the boys meet all their teachers. Oh, and in case you don't know about A days, B days and C days, I'll explain them to you. A days have you're first four classes and lunch on one day. Then B days have the last four classes and lunch on one day. Last C days have all eight classes and lunch all together in one day. C days are the first day at school, then the first day of the second semester. The on for second semester is for those who change electives for the second semester. Okay now that I have that covered, I think I can post the chapter in peace. Which is super long... I had to fit all of into one chapter.

**Warning:** BoyXBoy love in later chapters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke woke up and starred at the ceiling for about a minute. He looked at the red numbers of the digital clock. As he did so, they changed to 4:20 A.M. He let out a sigh and sat up. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep now, he was too awake now.

Sasuke threw the blanket off him, and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and clicked on light beside his bed. He first checked to see that he didn't wake Naruto up. Then he grabbed his sketchbook and pencil out of his dresser, as well as his ipod. Sasuke put the earphones in and opened his sketchbook. He tapped his pencil against his sketchbook, thinking about what he should draw.

He nodded to himself after thinking for a second. His hand flew over the paper and he let a rare smile grace his features. You could see the concentration in his eyes, although he thought the mental image to be quite humorous. After he finished sketching it, he went over it with his fine tipped art pen, and shaded the correct places. Sasuke then went back and did the same to his Hinata sketch from earlier. After finishing both he went back to his more recent sketch and then added some color, where needed.

Once Sasuke was satisfied with his work, he glanced up at the clock. Its red numbers now read 5:05 A.M. He closed his sketchbook and removed the earphones, then placed them back into his dresser. Sasuke stood up, off his bed, and grabbed his clothes for the day. He decided to take an early shower, and print their reports before Naruto got up.

The raven let out a sigh as he headed towards the bathroom. He absolutely hated getting up early, especially when he had nothing to do for a while. He took a quick a shower and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, dark blue shirt, and a black jacket that was zipped a little less then halfway up.

After combing his hair out and spiking it in the back, he walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed his laptop off his desk, where he had placed it last night. Sasuke then attached a cord to his printer. He pressed the power button on his laptop, and let out a sigh as he waited for it to turn on.

Sasuke then turned on the printer and opened the documents with their papers. He quickly printed his out then stapled it. He did the same for Naruto's. After printing both documents, he turned the printer and laptop off, closing it. Sasuke put his paper in his binder, and set Naruto's down on his desk.

Just then, the alarm went off. Sasuke heard a groan come from Naruto. The blonde didn't seem to be getting up. Sasuke walked over and stopped the beeping. He pushed Naruto's shoulder. "Dobe get up, you still have to take a shower," Sasuke said and continued shake Naruto.

The blonde sat up quickly. "What's going on?" he asked and looked around. He looked at Sasuke and frowned. "Why's the light on, and why are you already dressed? Wait… did I sleep too long!" he exclaimed and his eyes shot to the clock. He read the bright numbers. 5:32 A.M. He sighed. "Okay, I was worried for a second," he said.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head as he watched Naruto get out of bed. "I got up early and took a shower, then printed out our English papers," he stated and walked over to his closet.

Naruto smiled. "Oh, really?!? Thanks again for helping me out with the paper. I don't think I would have done any of it at all, let alone finished it," he said and went over to his closet to get his clothes. "Hey I'll go take a shower real quick," he said and turned to go to the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and turned around to face Naruto. "There's no hurry it's only 5:30. We have almost two hours before we have to be at our first class. Dobe, pay more attention.

Naruto nodded and smiled again. "Okay, I guess you're right. I'll just take my time then," he said.

"Oh, and I can't be waking you up every morning. I have things to do too. You're just lucky I got up early this morning, but don't count on it happening all the time," Sasuke added.

Naruto nodded and turned to go to the bathroom. "Okay, sorry, I'll work on it," he replied with his back to Sasuke. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He undressed and threw his clothes into the hamper. Naruto then turned the water on and stepped inside the shower.

Sasuke sighed as turned back to his closet. He grabbed a black belt with thin white lines going diagonally across it with three rows of silver studs going almost all the way around, and put it on around his waist. Next, he picked up his satchel, and walked back over to his desk. Sasuke put his binder, spiral and English reading book into his bag. He was about to close it, when he changed his mind, and walked over to his nightstand. He opened the top drawer and took out his sketchbook. Sasuke then walked back over to his desk and placed the sketchbook inside as well. He grabbed his cell phone off the charger and placed it in his jean pocket, then sat down on the side of his bed, the one facing the bathroom, and waited for Naruto to come out of his shower.

After a while, Naruto opened the bathroom door and sighed. He wore a bright smile on his face. Behind him, steam flowed out of the bathroom. Naruto was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a bright orange jacket zipped only at the bottom.

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't really need to have it that hot, dobe," he commented and remained seated.

Naruto smiled. "I love a hot shower in the morning to wake me up." He walked over to the door and flipped the light switch on. "Hey turn off the lamp, we can use the ceiling light," he said.

Sasuke nodded and reached for the lamp, and clicked it off. Sasuke sighed. "I am sad to say that is about the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. That's pretty bad," he said and looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Hey teme! That's not very nice," he said and pouted. "Now where did you put my English paper?" he questioned and looked around the room. He shrugged. "Just give it to me while I get my backpack," he added. While he waited Sasuke to give, his paper he went into, his own closet and got out his satchel. He set it on his bed and put a spiral inside.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Dobe I printed it out for you, I'm not going to give you it too. It's on my desk, so you get it," he said and sighed. Sasuke then looked at the clock and pushed himself off his bed. "Come on, if you want to eat breakfast, then hurry up." The raven walked over, grabbed a pair of black converse out of his closet, and put them on. After grabbing the key and throwing his bag over his shoulder, he walked over to the door to wait for Naruto.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the paper from Sasuke's desk. He stuffed it in his binder and then put his binder in his bag. Next, he picked up a pair of orange Vans out of his closet and a pair of socks. He quickly put them on and grabbed his bag.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock once more. It's red numbers now showed that it was 6:32. "Finally. Come on dobe, I'm not waiting and longer," he said and opened the door.

Naruto followed him out and frowned. "Just because you got up early doesn't mean that you can rush me," he said while Sasuke locked the door.

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah I can, because I want to actually eat something. Now get your ass in gear," he said and started walking.

Naruto frowned and went to catch up with the Uchiha. "Hey wait for me teme. I mean we have classes with each other all day, except right before lunch."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn, that doesn't mean that I have to wait for you all the time. I'll just see you in class anyways," he replied and kept walking.

Naruto finally caught up with the raven and released a sigh of exasperation. "Sasuke we're roommates, we have to get used to seeing each other. Oh, and we have to be nice to each other if we want to have a good year."

"Nobody said I was expecting a good year," he said under his breath.

Naruto didn't appear to hear him and kept walking. "So what kind of teachers do you think we'll have?" he questioned.

"Honestly, I have no clue, and we'll have to wait to find out," he stated as they entered the mostly empty cafeteria. He spotted Neji as they got their food from the line. He walked towards the Hyuga and sat down next to him, and Naruto sat across from Sasuke.

Neji smiled. "Hey good morning Sasuke, and you too Naruto." He was wearing a white jacket with designs on it, and a pair of faded jeans. Then of course, his hair was in the usual low pony, and had a cloth of some sort around his forehead. Sasuke was one of the few people that Neji had allowed to see what was behind the cloth, besides Hinata of course.

Sasuke nodded and took a bite of his muffin. "Yeah morning Neji, how long have you been up?" he questioned.

Neji shrugged then took a sip of orange juice. "I don't know, since 5:20 I guess."

Naruto sighed and took a bite of his waffles. "Hey where's Gaara? I thought he'd be up before you."

Neji sighed and nodded. "Yeah he was. He's still in our room, because he didn't want any breakfast," he replied. "Oh and Temari was right. I woke up three times, only to find him staring at me," he said and shook his head.

Sasuke's mouth twitched as he held back a smile. He didn't want the blonde to make a big deal about seeing him smile for the first time.

Neji noticed and raised an eyebrow, he knew that look too well. "Okay, what is it Sasuke?" he questioned and set down his half-eaten apple.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. No, better, I'll show you. Anyways I finished that picture of Hinata that you wanted. I even went though the trouble of shading it," he said and pulled his sketchbook out of his satchel. He opened to the page where he had drawn Hinata, and tore it out along the dotted line on the left side. "Here. Oh, and you better appreciate it."

Naruto looked up from his food to glance at the picture. "Hey when did you shade it?"

Sasuke smirked. "When I got up early this morning," he replied, and handed the paper to Neji.

Neji took the picture and smiled. "Wow Sasuke. I can count on you when I need something drawn," he said and carefully placed it in the front, plastic part, of his binder, so all could see.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever you say Neji. You know It's just practice," he stated.

Neji shook his head. "I really can't understand your reasoning for not picking Art as an elective." Neji took a bite of his French bread.

Naruto nodded his agreement. "That would be a great idea, Sasuke. Why don't you?" he questioned.

Sasuke glared at Neji for even bringing up that topic. "I told you that the Art classes at schools are just for underachievers that need another easy class, or a credit. There is no real talent in them, just slackers wanting to learn to draw. Sai isn't in Art either, that's one of the few things we agree on," Sasuke stated with an aggravated expression on. "If there's one thing I can't stand, its people making a mockery out of art," he added and took a rather large bite of his apple.

Neji smiled at his aggravated friend, finding it quite humorous to be the one to agitate him. "Yeah, that's not the only thing you can't stand, but I don't think I really want to get into that with you right now. I think that I want to live a little longer, at least past my first day oh high school," he commented and let out a short laugh.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a strange expression. "I wasn't aware of the fact that Sasuke actually cared about something that much. Especially something like that, but I guess I don't judge some people very well," the blonde stated and smiled sheepishly. He continued to eat his food, and tried to ignore the Uchiha's death glare, directed at both him and Neji.

Sasuke finished his food without another word to the other males. He grabbed his tray off the table and stood up to leave. He threw his bag over one shoulder and turned to leave.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Hey, wait up teme. We have the same class," he stated and started to stand up.

Sasuke turned to look over his shoulder. "Well I'm done eating, so I'm not going to wait for you to finish eating," he replied and turned away, and headed towards the trashcan. He didn't even say anything to Neji, because he was still angry for what he had said.

"Hey you have to show me that thing later," Neji called after Sasuke. The raven didn't even spare a glace towards his best friend.

Naruto quickly stuffed the rest of his waffles in his mouth and said bye to Neji. He picked up his tray and grabbed his bag, then followed after Sasuke. He caught up to the raven at the trashcan. The two both threw their trash away and set their trays on the flat top. Sasuke turned to leave and Naruto frowned. "Teme, why are you so angry with me today?" he asked.

Sasuke turned. "I never said I was angry at you. I'm just not in the mood to put up with you right now. If you're coming then hurry up. I'm going to class," Sasuke said and turned to walk down the hallway.

Naruto struggled to catch up with the raven's slightly longer stride. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Neji's the one that made you mad," he added, but to no avail. Sasuke just kept walking.

After a while, Naruto was walking beside Sasuke, trying to keep pace. "Eh, teme? Why did you get so mad at Neji anyways? I thought art was just a hobby of your's" he asked after a while.

Sasuke let out a long sigh. "I'd rather not talk about it now," he stated with an exasperated expression.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's face. He looked calmer now, so Naruto didn't want to push him and aggravate him again. He decided that an annoyed Sasuke was a bigger bastard then a normal Sasuke.

The two made it to their first class of the day, Pre AP World History. They walked into a door on the right to find nobody inside. It was a medium sized room, more big then small. The whole right hand wall was windows that saw outside onto the courtyard. There where black tables that could fit two people, and Naruto thought they looked kinda like lab tables. There where four columns and three rows of the desks. There was a huge chalkboard at the front of the room next to the door. In the middle, at the front was a large wooden desk.

Sasuke pulled out his schedule to check the room number. "Yep this is it."

"Cool we're here first, I guess we get first pick of seats," Naruto stated and walked to the far left of the room, second up and sat down at a table close to the wall. Naruto smiled and waved his friend over.

The raven stared at the blonde. There was on way he would sit with him. So, Sasuke on the other hand walked over to the desk in the second row third column, far away from his blonde roommate, but not all the way across the room. He then set his bag on the surface of the table. He refused to spend more time near him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke set his satchel down at the table. He frowned and said, "Why are you sitting over there?" he asked.

Sasuke turned and gave him another look as he was about to sit down. "I already spend too much time with you; I don't want to sit with you too.

Naruto's frown turned into a glare. "Fine then I don't want to sit where I'm not wanted, especially by a stoic bustard like you," he retorted and turned away from the raven.

Sasuke smirked. 'I win,' he thought to himself. 'Finally some peace and quiet.'

The two sat there for about five minutes when other kids started coming in.

Hinata walked in and looked across the crowd of people. She noticed Sasuke and walked over to the table he was sitting at. "Hey Sasuke, mind if I sit with you?" she asked sweetly.

If it had been any other person, he would have said no without another thought. However, we are talking about Hinata, his best friend's beloved cousin. Anyways she's better then some fan girl, or random guy. He nodded "Yeah, sure Hinata."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said and sat down, she then set her bag next to her chair.

Sasuke noticed at that moment Sakura walked in, and she had seen him. She immediately started towards him with the biggest smile. He smirked, "No, thank you, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him confused, then noticed Sakura. I mean she was hard to miss, she had bright pink hair. She looked at Sasuke with understanding. "Ohh," she said and smiled at the raven.

Sakura smile lessened as she noticed Hinata sitting there. She leaned against the desk beside Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke-kun," she sand out delightedly. "You look great this morning, I love your hair," she stated and smiled brightly. "I just have to wonder how you get it to do that. Oh, and that jacket, where did you get that?" she asked then continued to talk. She was rambling on about this, that, and the other.

Sasuke sighed and decided do stop her. "Sakura, I was having a conversation with Hinata-chan, and I would like to get back to that. You need to be in your seat by the bell anyways," he replied and turned to Hinata and stared to talk about his next classes.

Sakura frowned and walked off to sit at an empty desk.

Sasuke smirked, "Oh the satisfaction in annoying her," he stated.

Hinata smiled at his comment. "You don't have to be so mean to her, she just acts so obsessed over you," she said and laughed.

He nodded, "Well you say that because she's not fangirling over you."

Hinata shrugged. "That would be weird if she did. I'd have to say she'd be wrong in the head, so yeah."

Soon a man walked in from a door beside the one that led to the hall. Sasuke assumed it was for storage, because he was carrying out textbooks. He set them all down on the desk.

He was a big man, with scars on his face. He had a bandana on his head, and wore a black trench coat.

Naruto stared at the man. 'Is he going to be our teacher?' he thought to himself.

The bell rang and all the kids continued talking. The large man hit his hands on the desk at the front of the room. It mad a loud noise and all the kids stopped talking. "Stay quiet while I finish getting the textbooks," he said and returned to the room. He cleared his throat as he set down the rest of the books on the desk.

He stepped up to the chalkboard and picked up at piece of chalk. He wrote his name on the board. "My name is Ibiki and I'll be your teacher for the year. Welcome to Pre AP World History."

The class was silent as he spoke, for fear of being yelled at.

Ibiki continued to speak. "I have mad a seating chart for the class. It will change per six weeks. If you are responsible enough then I will allow you to choose your own seats next six weeks," he stated.

Some boy groaned near the back of the room. Ibiki glared at him that shut the boy up. "Okay I will read the names off and point to your seat. If I point to the desk you are sitting in then get up," he stated.

He called off the names and pointed to desks. Sasuke sat closest to the row of windows on the right on the top row. He watched as the other students got their new seats. Hinata and some other girl were sitting in the row ahead of him. Sasuke was pretty happy with his seat, in the back by the windows. He had a great view of outside, and nobody would bother him back here. That is until he heard Naruto's name and saw him coming over to his table.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke with an uncomfortable look on his face. Sasuke tried to keep his stoic look in place and failed.

Sasuke frowned, "It figures that I would have to sit next to you," he stated.

Naruto turned towards the raven. "Hey I'm not any happier about this then you are," he replied with the same look on his face.

For the whole class the two just stared at the board and listen to the rule that would be followed. The bell finally rang and everyone got up. Sasuke walked towards the door with Naruto lagging behind. By the time they reached, the drama room Neji and Kiba were already there.

The room was like an auditorium. It was large with a stage at the front, and it had three sectioned of chairs. The chairs had desktops attached to the right side, so you could rotate it, and make it a desk. The chairs had columns and rows like their last class, but these were on steps and more like circled the stage.

Sasuke headed towards the Neji and sat down in the empty chair next to him. Likewise, Naruto smiled and walked over to Kiba. He high-fived his friend and said, "Hey, dude! I didn't know you were in any of my classes," he stated. Naruto then sat in the unoccupied seat next to Kiba.

Kiba shrugged. "Well yeah. I figured it would be an easy class," he replied and smiled.

Naruto laughed at Kiba's comment. "Yeah I guess so."

Neji smiled at Sasuke. "Hey what did you say you were going to show me?" he questioned. Sasuke seemed to have gotten over what he had said earlier.

Sasuke got that look on his face again, entertainment. "Well, I just had inspiration this morning, and I drew you something," he replied with an amused smirk in place.

Neji raised one eyebrow. "Okay then what is it. I almost don't want to know judging by that smirk. Oh well, show me anyways," he replied.

Sasuke leaned over and took his sketchbook out from his satchel. He flipped it open to the page where he had been drawing this morning. He glanced at it once more with an amused expression. "Okay, but you can't tear it up, or harm it in anyway," he stated, being protective of his art.

Neji gave Sasuke a look. "I would never dream of doing that to something you've draw, no matter how horrible. What kind of friend would I be then," he questioned in all seriousness. Neji knows how much Sasuke's art means to him, so he wouldn't upset him.

Sasuke nodded and appreciates Neji saying that. "Okay, here," he said and handed his sketchbook to Neji.

Neji smiled and looked down at the picture. His eyes bugged out and he cried out just as the bell rang. Luckily, nobody heard him. He continued to star at the picture. On the paper, Neji was lying in bed sleeping, and Gaara was sitting on his own bed watching him. In the background, the window was open, and the curtains fanned out around it. You could see the full moon that was up, just like the night before, with clouds covering part of it. The only light in the room came from the pale moonlight.

Sasuke let out another rare smile but hid it behind his interlaced hands. Sasuke was facing the board with his elbows on his desk and his interlaced hands in front of his mouth. His eyes betrayed nothing, but were watching Neji carefully.

Neji was breathing a little faster then normal and he had on hand on his head. Sasuke smiled and slipped the sketchbook off Neji's desk and into his bag, after closing it. He then closed his bag and turned to watch Neji's reaction.

Neji turned his head to stare at Sasuke with wide eyes. His surprise turned to anger and he glared at Sasuke. "You mother…" he started but was cut off by the teacher.

A tan man with a scar over his nose called the attention of the class. He had his dark hair tied back, out of his face. A spiky white haired man with a mask over his mouth and an eye patch nodded his agreement.

Neji glared at Sasuke and said they'd talk about it later. All her received from Sasuke was an amused smirk, and a short nod. He would love to talk about it later, and tease his longhaired friend. It's too bad Kakashi and his brown-haired friend had to interrupt him.

Neji frowned, and leaned towards Sasuke. "I didn't know that Kakashi taught Drama," he said, temporally forgetting his anger.

The dark haired male pointed to his name on the board. "My name is Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant, Kakashi Hatke," he said and motioned to the white haired male.

Kakashi sighed. "Just call me Kakashi and him Iruka," he stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was so like Kakashi to suggest that they be called by their first names, despite the fact that they are teachers.

Iruka sighed as well. "Sure fine. Welcome to Drama. Well, actually it's Theater Arts 1, but anyways, that's about it. Kakashi will explain the rules to you.

Naruto smiled and waved to Iruka. He received a smile and a nod in return.

So Iruka spent the class explaining the rules, only to be revised by Kakashi. However, Kakashi's changes didn't seem to affect Iruka at all. Naruto thought this to be strange considering Iruka didn't take well to people correcting him. He also announced they would get a seating chart next class.

After the bell rang, Sasuke said goodbye to Neji and said he had to talk with Kakashi. He walked over to the white haired man. "Kakashi, what are you doing teaching an actual class, especially Theatre Arts?" he questioned.

Even if Sasuke couldn't see most of Kakashi's face, Sasuke could tell he was smiling. He knew that look in his one visible eye. "Well Sasuke I'll have to talk to you about that later. I believe you need to be getting to your next class," he stated.

Sasuke shrugged, it's not as if he expected a real answer. "Fine, I will be talking to you later," he stated and turned to leave. That's when he spotted Naruto talking animatedly with Iruka. Sasuke wanted to know why, but decided he would ask the dobe later, when they were both in their dorm room.

The raven walked out of the classroom and headed to hi next class. He had Japanese next, with Ms. Yuhi. As soon as he got in his class, he sat down next to Hinata. He had already known she would be in his class, because he asked her what period she was having Japanese. The class went much that same as the ones before. Once again, his teacher asked to be called by her first name, Kurenai. She said that they will be allowed to sit anywhere in the room, as long as they behaved.

Naruto's class was much the same as Sasuke's, but Kiba was in his class. He had Skills for living with Mr. Sarutobi. For some reason he also asked the class to call him by his first name, Asuma. He allowed the class to choose their seats for the first six weeks.

Soon the bell rang and the two boys meet in gym A. They decided to sit on the bleacher that ran along the side of the gym. Both Neji and Kiba were in this class as well.

Naruto had walked with Kiba to the gym and were standing by the door talking. Both were happy to have three classes in a row with each other.

Sasuke arrived with Neji. They had run into each other in the hallways, and were walking together. They walked over to Kiba and Naruto, and were soon joined by Kankuro.

All five boys froze as they noticed a man in a green jumpsuit, standing next to a boy that looked identical to him.

Sasuke's eye twitched. 'No way… Not Guy. Then why is he here with Lee? And they look the same! I knew Lee looked familiar. I must have suppressed the memory,' he thought to himself. That's when he noticed Kakashi. He glanced down at his schedule and sighed in relief, he had Kakashi as his coach.

"Hey guys, who do you, have as your coach?" he asked with a smirk in place. "I have Kakashi," he added and his smirk got wider.

Naruto looked down. "Kakashi. Hey, wait a minute. Isn't he our Drama teacher?" he asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah I have Kakashi too. Well Sasuke can tell you later about Kakashi," he added in as and after though.

Kiba and Kankuro's eyes got wide. They in unison they said, "Guy!" They looked at each other with scared expressions.

Sasuke chuckled lowly. "Ha that figures, Kankuro would get Guy. It's karma dude, you didn't have to deal with his back in junior high. Seventh grade was the worst year of my life, and half of it was him," he stated.

"Whoa, I didn't know Sasuke laughed. I guess you do learn something new everyday," he said and smiled at the raven.

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah let's all pick on Sasuke today," he said.

The bell rang and all the other guys sat down in the bleachers. Guy looked ready to jump over and give a pep talk, but Kakashi held him back.

Kakashi walked so he was in front of the bleachers. "Okay everyone you are to be divided into two groups. If it says Guy on your schedule, then you need to sit on the left side of the bleachers. If you have Kakashi on your schedule then sit on the right side," he stated and waited for all the guys to move into the sections. "Your teacher was decided by what two sports you are taking this year, and what team you are in," he stated.

Kankuro and Kiba walked to the other half of the bleachers with grim expressions on. Naruto smiled and laughed at them.

Kakashi nodded when all had move to the designated sections. "Okay, then. Next Guy and I will call the roll." He called off everyone's names from a clipboard, and checked them off. Likewise, Guy was calling off the names of his students from a clipboard.

Starting tomorrow, we will be meeting in the locker room. Next week we will be starting the actual activities, and practices. For those that have not tried out for teams, you will need to do that after school on your own time. My Varsity teams will be doing different things then the JV's obviously, but I felt the need to state that anyways for you stupid people," he said and continued on. "All of you are either Varsity of JV 1, so you will be doing mostly the same activities, but still some different things," he said then started on the rules. "No steroids, drugs, energy drinks, being late, beer, cheating, or killing each other," he said. "That pretty much sums it up," he stated.

Sasuke and Neji glanced at each other. At the same time they said, "Figures." Neji smiled at Sasuke. "That always happens," he stated to his dark-haired friend.

Sasuke nodded, "You just know me too well. I swear you do it on purpose, to make it seem creepy," he replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the two other males. 'Weird,' he thought to himself. 'There is a connection between them, but not in the normal sense of the word,' he added and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, as he watched the other two.

Neji soon noticed Naruto's expression as he studied the two. "Hey dude, why are you looking at us like that?" he questioned.

Sasuke now noticed the expression as well. "Hey, dobe stop it. I hate it when people stare at me," he stated simply.

Naruto's head snapped back into place. "Sorry I just spaced out. What's up?" he asked and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other again. "You were defiantly right," Neji stated to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah I know."

Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean he was right? About what?" he questioned.

Sasuke dismissed the question, just like the first time. "Nothing that you need to be concerned about." Neji nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get an answer out of them.

The three boys talked a little here and a little there for the rest of the period. Right before the bell rang Neji brought up the Picture Sasuke drew for him. The bell rang and everyone stood up. Neji glared at Sasuke and said, "We are going to talk at lunch. You won't get out of it again. You are just lucky I had forgotten about it till the last minute," he stated and frowned. He just got a smirk from Sasuke and a confused look from Naruto.

Sasuke said bye to Neji then he and Naruto walked to Biology. The entire walk Naruto questioned Sasuke about what Neji had been talking about, only to get a smirk and silence.

"Come on teme, please tell me," Naruto pleaded.

"You can just hear the conversation at lunch, dobe. Think things through before you speak," he said as they walking into the classroom.

There were six groups of lab tabled pushed together. Written on the board were instructions left by the teacher. "Sit at the desk with you name on the paper."

Sasuke sighed. "Yah, more fun," he said and started looking at the desk. Naruto did the same.

Not too long after starting, he saw his name on the desk next to the teacher's desk. This caused Sasuke to let out another sigh. He then thought to look at the four people he would be sitting with. A hiss came out of his mouth, "God damn it. I hate my life."

On the other pieces of paper were Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. Naruto sat next to him, Hinata sat in front of him, and Sakura sat diagonal from him.

The raven frowned. 'At least Hinata will keep me sane,' he told himself.

Soon Naruto found his seat in front of the raven. Then shortly after that, Hinata arrived, followed by Sakura. Just seeing the pink-haired girl was enough to make Sasuke wish he were dead.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed. "It's so cool that we get to sit with each other for a whole six weeks, don't you think so?" she asked.

"Not really," Sasuke stated and worked to keep his face blank.

Sakura seemed unfazed. "We could do our homework together and have study sessions," she said with suck glee, that Sasuke thought of jamming a pen into his ears. Maybe if he was deaf, she would be less annoying. He intertwined his fingers and placed them in front of his face, affectively hiding his expression from Sakura.

The bell rang and Sasuke thanked whatever gods were out there. He changed his mind as soon as he saw his teacher.

His face distorted in a look of pure agony. He looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

Naruto noticed the expression on Sasuke's face when he turned to see the teacher. Despite the fact that was really the first emotion he had seen Sasuke show, he wasn't about to tease him. He felt a pang of worry for Sasuke.

"Oi, teme what's wrong," he whispered to the raven. He figured that Sasuke wouldn't want anybody else to notice his pain.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and say the worry in his eyes. He took a deep breath to compose his features. The emotionless mask covering his true thoughts. "I'm fine, dobe," he said in a steady voice. He was thankful Sakura hadn't noticed him. The pink-haired girl was looking at the teacher. She would have made a big deal about it.

The worry didn't leave Naruto's eye, but he dropped it, due to the expression on Sasuke's face. He didn't want to push Sasuke, especially when he seemed in such pain.

Sasuke silently thanked Naruto with a look. At that moment, he was grateful for the blonde's presence. Maybe it would be better with him there. He also noticed the look Hinata gave him. She would also be of help.

The teacher was a deathly pale, slim man, even paler then Sasuke. He had long black hair, and strange eyes. They looked like they were that of a snake. "Hello, my name is Orochimaru and I will be your teacher for the duration of the year. You will be staying in these seats for the first six weeks, then will get new ones next six weeks," he said. His voice was equally as disturbing as his features.

Naruto looked at his teacher for the first time. He looked scared of Orochimaru. 'He's really creepy,' he thought. He glanced at Sasuke and wondered if the pale man had anything to do with Sasuke's expression.

Orochimaru smiled. "I believe I know some of you, from your older siblings," he said. "I taught senior Pre AP science," he added. He turned his silted eyes to Sasuke. "Like Uchiha-san," he said and motioned to the young male. "His older brother was top of his class, and I hope to see the same from you Sasuke," he said with a smirk.

Sasuke visibly shivered. Lucky enough nobody seemed to notice, except for Naruto that is. Sakura was too busy smiling at him, which he was extremely thankful for.

The blonde had been keeping a careful eye on the raven. He didn't say anything, but he was defiantly going to ask about this later.

The whole class Orochimaru stated the rules, and some of what they would be doing during the year. He constantly kept glancing at Sasuke.

Naruto tried to pay attention, but didn't like the sound of his voice. That and he noticed the small glances Orochimaru made towards Sasuke.

Hinata meanwhile kept glancing at Sasuke as well. She had a look of concern for the raven.

Sasuke seemed blanked out the entire time, wishing to be anywhere else but here. He didn't notice the glances his friends were sending him. Sasuke had his head down and his bangs in his eyes.

The bell rang bringing Sasuke out of his stupor. He immediately stood up and walked out of the classroom. He leaned up against the wall by the classroom door. He sighed and rubbed his temples, his head still down with shuteyes.

Naruto walked out of the classroom and stood next to Sasuke, and was quickly followed by Hinata, who stood on his other side. Naruto put a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "Sasuke are you ok? What happened in there?" he questioned still looking worried.

Sasuke composed himself. "I…I don't want to talk about it," he replied still having his eyes closed.

Sakura walked out of the classroom. "Sasuke-kun I just know you'll be top of the class. You're so smart," she cooed. She then saw him with his head down. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hinata looked at Sakura and shook her head. "Not right now, Sakura-chan," she said and shooed Sakura away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started once the pink-haired girl had left.

Sasuke looked up and met eyes with Naruto. "Please Naruto. I'll be fine," he said and looked at him with a stressed expression. He then looked at Hinata. She nodded and grabbed his arm.

"How about we just go eat? You'll feel better Sasuke," Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. Oh and…thanks guys, for everything. I don't need Sakura on my case right now."

The three walked to the lunchroom in silence. Sasuke seemed back to his normal self, but looked a little out of it.

They waited in line and got their lunch. Hinata then led them to where Neji, Gaara, and Kiba were sitting. Hinata sat down next to her cousin. Sasuke sat down across from Neji, which was beside Gaara. Then Naruto sat down next to him, which was also next to Kiba.

Neji smiled at Sasuke. "I finally get my revenge for that drawing," he said with a wide smirk on his face. He had been waiting for this moment all day, and he was really going to get his pay back. He waited a few seconds for Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke pushed his food around his plate, with his fork. He didn't respond to Neji's statement. All he could think about was what had happened last year.

Hinata grabbed Neji's shoulder, which made him turn towards her. He shook her head, black hair flowing over her shoulders. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "We all just came from Biology, and well…Orochimaru is our teacher. He kept glancing at Sasuke and smiling. Sasuke, he's still…you know."

Neji's face hardened. "Oh… I'll try to cheer him up. I'll talk to him after lunch," he whispered back. Neji and Hinata glanced at Sasuke with a looks of sorrow.

Naruto watched all this with a confused expression. He couldn't figure out why he was so worried about Sasuke. He was never this concerned over a look before, especially one from a boy he hardly knew.

Gaara looked at Neji and Hinata, pondered their expressions, then glanced at Sasuke. He had known Sasuke for a few years now, and could tell when something was wrong; he just wondered what if was.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" he questioned, quirking his nonexistent eyebrow.

The raven looked up at the familiar voice. "Gaara… I'll tell you later. You know I'm good for it," he said to his redheaded friend. He took a bite of him food, so everyone would get off his back. It was as if taking that bite he had screamed, 'LOOK I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!!!!!'

Gaara's eyes lingered on Sasuke then went back to looking at the blank table.

Kiba glanced back and for the between everybody. He leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear, "What's going on? Why is Mr. Emo so much more emo then normal?" he questioned.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "Kiba shut up. He's having a hard time, leave him alone," he whispered back angrily.

The majority of the rest of lunch was eaten in silence with a little conversation.

The bell rang for them to go to class. The group stood up and walked to throw their trash away. Naruto and Sasuke said by to everyone and left. They walked to Geometry together.

Sasuke sat down in the back of the classroom. He didn't even notice or care that Naruto was sitting next to him.

That fact alarmed Naruto. Sasuke had been making a big deal about Naruto sitting next to him. There had to be something wrong.

A man with red tattoos on his face was sitting at the desk in the room. There were paper creations hanging from the ceiling, all different colors and sizes.

This class was exactly like the others. More rules and requests of being called by his first name, Baki. They could sit in these seats for the first six weeks then they would get new ones.

The bell rang after a while and Sasuke and Naruto walked down the crowded hallways to Band. At that moment it had just hit Naruto, 'What instrument did Sasuke play?'

Not only to break the silence, but because he wanted to know, he decided to ask. "Sasuke, what instrument do you play for band?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise. "Oh, I play clarinet and flute, which ever there is need for. I prefer flute though, that's what I'm best at." he replied.

Naruto smiled, because Sasuke was talking normally. "Oh that's cool. I play the sax and the drums," he replied. "Hey did you already drop your instrument off?" he asked to keep the conversation going.

Sasuke nodded, he like this sense of normality. "Yeah, before I got my schedule card. What about you?" he asked.

Naruto nodded as well. "Yep sure did. I've met the band director, she's pretty cool," he said. His memory flashed back to her. She had purple hair that was tied back, some left in her face. She wore a black t-shirt at the time with a tan jacket over it. He eyes looked almost like a smoky gray, but if you looked really closely, you could see her pupils.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, Anko is a strange one. She was my private tutor for a while, so we go back," he said.

Naruto stared at his friend. "That's not cool. You're already on her good side. That's like cheating!" he exclaimed as they walked through the band hall, next to the choir room.

Soon they reached the double doors and walked inside. There were music stands and shelves for instruments, and a huge chalkboard. Anko was at the back of the room helping somebody find their instrument. Sasuke spotted Neji and they two walked over to him.

Neji smiled as he saw the look on Sasuke's face. He looked better. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked. "Oh Naruto, and I didn't know you were in band," he added.

Naruto nodded and smiled widely. "Yep sure am. I even made second chair."

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. "We made first chair," they said in unison.

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "What?!? That's not fair, I told you, you were cheating. That's because you know Anko," he said and pouted.

"Hey just because Anko was our private teacher doesn't mean she likes us better. She was always telling us how badly we sucked," Neji said and smiled.

Naruto pouted more. He threw his hands up in exasperation. "What!?! You too Neji, that's doubly not fair. What instrument do you play?" he asked.

Neji smiled and replied, "Same as Sasuke. We started together a long time ago. Our parents are good friends, so we spent a lot of time together, while they were on business trips," he said. Sasuke nodded his agreement as he remembered those days.

The bell rang and everybody sat down in a random chair. Anko stepped in front of the class and smiled. "Okay everyone. I'll have a seating chart for you all tomorrow. Oh and for those that play multiple instruments, you'll have several seat based on what you play for which piece," she stated. She went over basic rules and allowed everyone to get up and talk, or play with their instruments.

Naruto wanted to see Sasuke and Neji's flutes. Then he would show them his saxophone.

Sasuke and Neji went to this on shelf, and pulled out their flutes. They walked back over to the blonde. Neji nudged Sasuke, "You go first, your's is prettier," he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah fine," he replied. He opened the case and set it down on a chair. He took all the pieces out and assembled it.

Naruto starred at it in total aw. It was a beautiful silver flute with engravings all over it. Sasuke's name was engraved on the mouthpiece. The buttons were in wonderful shape, and shone just like the rest. "Wow! Sasuke that must have cost you a fortune. It's really beautiful though, and I bet it plays just as well."

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "When you have as much money as I do it's not a matter of how much. If you want it you get it, simple as that," he said as if it was nothing. "It does sound beautiful though," he added.

Neji smiled and pulled out his own, and assembled it. Naruto thought it looked equally as beautiful as Sasuke's but without so many engravings.

"Double wow, you guys must be loaded. Both of you have such nice flutes. They put my sax to shame, and here I thought mine was expensive," he said. "Hey can you guys play something?" he asked.

Neji shook his head, "I don't see any point in doing it now. We can do it later," he said.

Sasuke looked at the blonde's pleading eyes. The sapphire orbs were sparkling. "Fine dobe one song," he said. After all, he did owe him one, even if the blonde didn't know it.

Naruto smiled and jumped for joy. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so cool. Thanks a lot Sasuke," he said.

Neji sighed, "Fine Sasuke, what song?" he asked and put his flute to his mouth.

Sasuke pondered for a moment, "Hum, how about I write 'Sins not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco," he asked.

Neji nodded his agreement and prepared himself.

Naruto smiled. "I freaking love that song, I can't believe you can play it," he said.

Sasuke smirked, "Dobe, we like it too. Now shut up and listen," he said and put his own flute to his lips. He counted out the beat with his foot. Neji and him started to play, both leaning with the beat with their eyes closed. Naruto smiled and started to sing along.

Some of the other students stopped and gathered around them. They smiled as they listened. Even Anko came over to watch her long time pupils. She smiled, pleased that she had taught them.

Naruto enjoyed the peaceful look Sasuke wore, as he played with his eyes closed, so different from the stress form earlier. Sasuke's dark hair moved along with him.

Sasuke was oblivious to everything but the sound of the music and Naruto's voice. Although he was not sure why Naruto's voice stood out compared to everyone else's. He listened to every note that came out of his mouth.

Soon the song ended and the two ravens lowered their flutes. They looked happy as the small group applauded, although Sasuke wasn't smiling, he looked so happy in that moment. Both boys put their instruments back into the cases.

With the same happy expression on, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Okay dobe, go get your sax. I want to see it," he said.

Naruto smiled and retrieved it from the shelf. He brought it back and set the case on a chair. "Okay here's my baby," he said and opened the case, then took out his sax.

It was a dark black color, with silver buttons and mouthpiece. Even though it was black, it still shone in the light.

Sasuke looked the instrument over. "Naruto, that's a really nice sax you know. I know it's not as expensive as our flutes, but it's in really good shape," he said.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's approval. "Thanks, I've tried to keep it looking good. I don't have enough money for a new one any time soon," he said.

The bell then rang. Naruto put his sax back in it's case.

"You'll have to play us something sometime," Sasuke said as he picked up his flute and satchel. He decided to take the flute to their room with him.

Neji nodded his agreement. "Yeah, Naruto. Wednesday you'll have to play us something," he said and gathered his stuff. Neji said by to Sasuke and Naruto then left for his next class.

Sasuke waited until Naruto had gathered his things and started to walk towards the door.

Naruto picked up his things and followed Sasuke as he walked out of the room. They walked to their English class together with their instruments, talking a little along the way.

Soon they reached their class and sat next to each other in the middle row, Naruto the right of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even tell Naruto to move, he decided he liked the blonde's company when they had things to talk about.

They bell rang and a white haired man walked into the classroom. His hair was extremely spiky and tied back. He had a large wart on his face, and red lines going from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his face. He was reading a small orange book as he walked in.

Sasuke sighed, 'Not Jiraiya,' he thought to himself. 'We're going to end up writing like him if we stay in this class.'

Naruto frowned, "No way, not Jiraiya. This is going to suck so badly," he said loudly.

That caused said teacher to turn towards the familiar voice, and notice the two boys. He smiled at them. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke," he said before redirecting his attention to the rest of the class.

"You guys are in for an easy year, so don't get freaked out about being in Pre AP. It's more of a free lesson plan with me. I'll get to the rules later, because I'm going to finish doing this right now," he said and returned to his little orange book. He walked over to sit down at his desk. Every one started talking, which didn't seem to bother Jiraiya. Every once in a while the man would blush and smile.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "You know Jiraiya?" Naruto questioned. He was very curious about how the raven knew the old perv. That and he was the writer of Icha Icha Paradise," the little orange book he was reading.

Sasuke sighed, "Yes I do, unfortunately," he answered.

"From where?"

"Kakashi, of course. Kakashi is my personal trainer for sports, and a family friend. He is always reading Icha Icha Paradise, and talking about it. It's surprising I didn't see him with it today," he said. "Oh, well I know Jiraiya because Kakashi is always hanging out with him."

Naruto frowned. "You have another personal trainer!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and he works at the school. Who else do you have?" he questioned, ignoring everything else the raven had said.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, my parents want be to be as great as Itachi was, he… wasn't as great as they thought, though," he said and frowned.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't parents always look after the eldest more then the youngest child?" he asked trying to cheer Sasuke up.

"Not always. That's how it's always been for me, except when I was little my mom would try to pay some attention to me," he said and looked down at his blank desk.

Naruto rubbed that back of his head. "At least you have parents," he said sadly.

Sasuke looked up from his desk to stare at Naruto. "What?"

"Yeah, my parents both died when I was little. My grandmother takes care of me, and Iruka is like a father to me. I live with him, or I did till I started coming here," he said.

Sasuke looked into the depths of the sad sapphire eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry," was all he could think to say.

Naruto shrugged, "That's ok, I mean I didn't really even know them," he said. "Hey, it's almost time for school to be over," he said to change the subject.

Sasuke nodded, "I'm glad too, I just want to go and crash in our room," he said.

Naruto nodded and sighed. He took out a journal with sharpie written all over the front of it and a pencil. The blonde opened it and started writing.

Sasuke looked at him with curiosity, and tried to see what he was writing. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, he couldn't read it. Sasuke took out his sketchbook and a pencil. He opened it to the first blank page, and started drawing. His hand soured across the paper, a look of content on his pale face.

Naruto glanced up for a second to see what Sasuke was doing. He saw him drawing, but couldn't tell what it was, because Sasuke's arm was blocking it. The blonde mentally cursed Sasuke for being right-handed. He let out a sigh and looked down at his own paper. He put his pencil down and continued to write. The two males did this for the rest of the class, glancing at what the other was doing, before going back to their own thing.

However, when the bell did ring they put their things away, and stood up to leave. They walked together to their dorm room thinking about what the other was doing.

They finally reached their dorm room, and Sasuke opened the door. Naruto walked in, threw his bag down by his desk, and took off his shoes. He then crashed down on his bed, sprawled on it.

Sasuke closed and locked the door then set his stuff down by his desk, he then kicked off his shoes. He sat down on his bed, facing Naruto's bed, and put his head in his hands.

Naruto sat up and turned to he was sitting on the edge of his bed facing Sasuke. "Sasuke…are you really ok? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I'm…worried about you," he said and looked at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want to see Sasuke's expression if he looked up at him.

Sasuke rubbed his face and looked up to see Naruto starring at the floor. The corners of his lips twitched upward, wanting to form a smile. 'So he cares about me? I find that ironic, considering he was angry this morning,' he thought to himself. "Naruto, thanks for caring and all, but I'll be fine. I was just surprised is all," he said.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke with a happy expression. This made Naruto smile widely. "Ok, that makes me happy teme. So what were you drawing in English?" he asked genially curious.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll tell you after you tell me what you were writing," he said.

Naruto sighed, "Somehow I knew this was coming. Well I'm a writer, so I was writing a story," he said with a blush.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Oh, what kind of story?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing. Now what were you drawing?" he asked.

Sasuke answered, still smirking, "People with a background, on my paper."

Naruto smiled, "Oh haha, but really what is it?"

"I'll show you when you let me read your story," Sasuke replied.

Naruto blushed, "But I'm not finished, and you won't like it anyway," he said.

Sasuke liked how nervous the blonde was. The way he fidgeted and those sapphire orbs flickering back and forth between Sasuke and the floor. "Aw, come on, I'm not finished with my drawing, but I'll show you if you let me read what you have so far," he said in compromise.

Naruto's curiosity was starting to get the better of him. "Hum…fine but no laughing at me," he said.

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow as if something was hilarious. "Have you seen me laugh before," he questioned in complete seriousness. He thought this was entertaining, as if Naruto had forgotten whom he was talking to.

Naruto blushed again and laughed. "Um no, I guess not," he answered.

Sasuke smirked, "Ok anyways no laughing at me either," he said.

Naruto nodded in agreement, and went to retrieve his journal from his bag. Sasuke got his sketchbook out and handed it to Naruto. The blonde opened to the page he had been writing in and handed it over to the raven.

Sasuke grabbed it and looked down at the scribbled scrawl. He scowled, "I can't read your handwriting. Read it out loud," he stated and snatched his sketchbook away before the blonde could open it. "Read it to me, then you can see what I drew," he said.

Naruto shook his head. "No way!" he said. He couldn't take it if he really had to read that. 'Sasuke will hate me if I read it to him,' he thought to himself.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, I'll just put my sketchbook away then," he said and started to get up.

"Well how about after we both finish, I'll read it to you," he suggested. It was just freaking killing him inside. He loved Sasuke's style, and how realistic it looked. He really wanted to see it.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay deal," he said. "Hey you want to go get something to eat? I just wanna get it done with go I can take a shower," he said and put his sketchbook in the drawer of his bedside table.

Naruto nodded and set his journal down on his desk. He put his shoes back on and waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke tied his converse then walked to the door. "Let's go," he said.

The two walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria. They got their food quickly, because there was no line. They looked around at the few people there, and saw nobody they knew. They picked out an empty table. Sasuke sat down first and Naruto sat across from him.

"So what two sports are you doing," Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke took a bite of his apple, and waited for Naruto to finish his first slurp of ramen. "I'm doing swimming and basketball, varsity for both," said with a smirk.

"No way, me too," Naruto said. "Funny, I don't remember you being at tryouts," he said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well I was there. Two weeks of conditioning for one day of tryouts. Well I guess you would double that because I went to both of them," he said.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah it was all kind of pointless," he said and took another long slurp of his ramen.

Sasuke though back to those weeks over the summer. It involved a lot of running, weightlifting, swimming, and of course plenty of things to see how well we handled a basketball. In his mind, he remembered a certain loud blonde boy. "Hey, actually I remember you. You were the one that wouldn't give up on trying to get three baskets in a row from half-court," he said with an amusement. "You never did get three in a row," he said, his voice full of humor.

Naruto glared at the raven. "Hey just because I couldn't get three doesn't mean anything," he replied.

Sasuke shrugged, "I can do it," he stated simply.

"Yeah I bet you can, what with all your personal trainers and such," he complained and slurped down the rest of his ramen.

Sasuke had already finished his chicken salad and fruit. All he had left was the small hunk of bread. He took a bite of it and said, "I told you about that already," he sighed.

He ate the rest of his bread, and got up. Naruto followed him and threw away their trash. They walked back to their room, arguing about Sasuke's uber richness.

Sasuke unlocked the door and kicked off his shoes by the door. He removed his jacket and belt then put them in his closet. The raven then grabbed a pair of clean boxers from a drawer. His train of thought was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey, you going to take a shower first?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told you that already," he stated in an annoyed voice.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Well I was just double checking. You don't have to be so mean," he replied.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom to block out Naruto's voice. He could still here his voice talking through the door, so he turned the shower on. That blocked the rest out. Sasuke stripped out of his clothing and threw them into the hamper. He climbed into the shower, letting the warm water rush over him.

Naruto glared at the door, hearing the running water. "Bastard," he said to himself. "He thinks he's go high and mighty," he mumbled and picked his journal off his desk. He grabbed a pencil and started to write where he had left off earlier.

Sasuke turned the water off and grabbed his towel off the top of there door. He dried himself off and rubbed his hair dry. He stepped out of the shower and walked over to the foggy mirror. He cleaned off some of it with a wipe of his towel. Sasuke then went to grab his clothing off the counter.

All he saw was the clean pair of boxers that he had pulled out. "Damn it Naruto," he said and glared at the door. In his hast to get away from the blonde and his persistent talking, he had forgotten to get a change of clothes. He threw the towel in the hamper and slipped on his pair of boxers.

Naruto looked up when the door opened. He had an annoyed expression on, but that left his feature as he saw Sasuke standing there with only his boxers on, riding low on his hip. Naruto now had a blank look in place. He stared at Sasuke's chiseled chest, and pale skin, then his strange tattoo. His eyes wandered down his slim form, and lingered on the way his boxers just hung on his hips lightly. Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke's pale body, and he looked at the raven's annoyed glare instead. "Forget something," he asked, snickering and trying to hide the fact the he had been starring.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants. He put them on and turned around. He blushed as he caught himself starring again.

"Shut up. If you hadn't started talking in the first place, I would have gotten something to wear," he said, too angry to notice the blush that shaded the blonde's cheeks.

"Oi, sorry teme. Maybe you should be less forgetful," he said and smiled, quite amused. He stole another glance at Sasuke's pale skin, as the raven turned around to grab a tank top. Naruto knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Sasuke was just…so appealing.

Sasuke put the black tank top on, which contrasted with his pale complexion. He then frowned, as he saw Naruto get up and walk to the bathroom, with a change of clothes. "Hey, dobe, I wasn't done yet," he said.

Naruto shrugged, "So them you can come in and finish, but I'm going to take my shower," he said and walked into the bathroom, then closed the door behind him. He almost craved for Sasuke to take him up on his offer. He wanted to see his silhouette through the translucent glass of the shower door. Sasuke seem a little less savage towards him today, then the last few days.

Sasuke waited until he heard the water running," before he stepped over to the door. The raven stepped inside and looked at Naruto's silhouette behind the glass. Sasuke stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush. He wet it first then put toothpaste on it, then wet it again. He brushed his teeth slowly, taking all his time.

He soon noticed Naruto's orange boxers with little bowls of ramen on them. He snickered quietly and continued to brush his teeth.

Naruto watched Sasuke through the foggy glass. He guessed that he was brushing his teeth, but he wasn't sure. I mean he was taking so long. He counted the minutes in his head.

Sasuke spit in the sink then rinsed his mouth out. He poured some mouthwash into his mouth and began to swish it around.

Naruto watched as Sasuke rinsed him mouth. 'Wow that took a long time,' he thought to himself. He then saw Sasuke pour mouthwash into his mouth. 'Here we go again,' he said and rinsed the soap off his body. He turned the water off and grabbed his towel off the door.

Sasuke heard the water stop, and sit out the mouthwash. He rinsed his mouth out then looked in the mirror. He saw Naruto's form reflected, as he dried off.

Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist, then step out of the shower.

Sasuke picked up his comb and started messing with his hair. He was looking in the mirror, watching Naruto's movements behind him. He noticed the blonde stepped out of the shower, his hair glistening with water, sticking to his forehead in a neat way. There were no spikes, and it wasn't messy anymore.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's tattoo wasn't covered by his towel. He starred at it in the mirror while continuing to fix his hair.

Naruto cleared his throat causing Sasuke to turn. He had his hands on his hips, "You gonna be much longer?" he questioned.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe, I'll take as long as I want," he said and set down his comb.

Naruto shrugged then grabbed his boxers. "Fine whatever," he replied and walked over to Sasuke. He grabbed his boxers from the counter near Sasuke. He put his feet through the holes and pulled them up under his towel. He then put his towel on his head and rubbed more water out.

Sasuke had to force himself not to stare at the blonde in surprise. It was not normal to just change in front of somebody you just met. He didn't really mind it, because people do it all the time in the locker room, but still it was the principal of the matter. He kept his expression in check, the same black face he normally wore, aside from the smirks of course.

Naruto watched Sasuke's reaction carefully. 'Hum no dice. Guess I'll have to try something different next time,' he thought. He was determined to get some kind of emotion of him. He slipped on his pj pants. He walked over to the sink beside Sasuke and grabbed his toothbrush. he put toothpaste on it and started to brush his teeth.

Sasuke mentally tilted his head to the side. 'No shirt hum? I wonder what he's playing,' he asked himself. 'Well I'll see eventually,' he added and put chap stick on. He absolutely hated having dry lips. Although he had perfectly smooth lips he didn't feel like waiting till it started getting bad. He then left the bathroom and sat down on his bed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth out. He then finished drying his hair with the towel. The wet hair was now in wildly disheveled. He tossed the towel into the hamper and walked back into the room. The blonde sat down on his bed, still shirtless, and pulled out his journal.

At the same moment, Sasuke pulled out his sketchbook and ipod. He put one headphone in, on the side opposite from Naruto, and started listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. He looked down at the half-finished picture for a few seconds. He then put his pencil on his paper and let his hand take him.

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke draw, he enjoyed the way his hand moved across the paper with ease. After a few seconds Sasuke's lips started mouthing the words to whatever song he was listening to. Every once in a while Sasuke would stop drawing and tilt his head to the right slightly, and his eyebrows would come together in thought. It all seemed so hypnotic, and different. Naruto was broken from his trance when Sasuke looked at him instead of tilting his head.

"Dobe what the hell? Why are you giving me that look?" he asked, and paused his music. 'That is the weirdest thing I've seen in a while,' he thought. He turned and put his legs over the side of the bed. He was now sitting on the side of his bed facing Naruto.

Naruto stared dumbly at him for a second. Then his cheeks turned red as he realized what he had been doing. "Well…um…I like watching you draw. You look so peaceful, and well…not so angry or stressed," he said.

One of Sasuke's eyebrow lifted slightly. "It's been ten minutes since I started drawing! Seriously what the hell? That look you were giving me…" he said feeling a little creeped out.

Naruto blushed and waved his hands in front of him. "No! I mean…I didn't mean to watch you for that long. I was going to start writing more, but I don't know what happened. I felt like I couldn't look away, you looked…" he trailed off.

"Felt what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything," he said.

"No tell me what you were going to say!" he demanded.

Naruto sighed, 'I shouldn't have said anything,' he thought to himself. He knew he wasn't going to get out of it though. "I thought you looked happy," he said quickly. "Like when you play the flute, like you have something to live for," he continued rushing the words out. "You always look so…depressed, so I like it when you seem happy," he said slowly down.

Sasuke gave Naruto the same look he does on of his pictures when he doesn't know what to draw next. He tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows came together slightly. "I…" he trailed off. 'What can I say to that? He likes it when I look happy? Does he care about me, and if so why?' he asked himself in his head.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare," Naruto said when Sasuke didn't answer.

Sasuke was still looking at him with the same look. "I'm not sure what d say about that," he admitted.

'Aw great now he's angry with me,' he thought. "Sasuke, you aren't mad at me are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm a little confused," he stated and continued to think.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Okay, how about I just don't stare at you anymore?" he asked.

"Dobe, shut up. I'm trying to think," he said, but his voice didn't have the aggravation it normally had when he called him dobe. It was more of a statement then anything else, and Sasuke stared straight at the blonde.

Naruto stopped talking and just watched the expressions slowly change on the raven's face as Sasuke thought. Sasuke's face was back to the normal emotionless mask that he was so used to. He wondered what he was thinking behind those mysterious onyx eyes. He had always liked the color of his eyes, in such contrast with his own.

"Okay dobe, I'm done," he stated looking at Naruto.

"What does that mean?" he asked Sasuke a little worried about what he was going to hear from Sasuke.

"I'm done thinking. I don't care if you stare at me, but just don't look so weird when you do," he stated. 'I still don't know what to make of it, but I'm pretty sure he cares about what I'm feeling. Or at least he did earlier…' he thought to himself.

Naruto smiled and got off his bed. He walked the three feet between his bed and Sasuke's in two steps. He leaned down and hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke you maybe a stuck up bastard, but you are a damn good friend too," he said.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. He could feel the warmth coming from Naruto's bare chest. Not only could he feel the heat, but he could feel his well-muscled chest. He patted Naruto on the back. "Yes and you are arrogant, dobe," he said.

Naruto pulled back and smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Oi teme you're arrogant too," he replied. He walked back to his bed and sat down. I'm going to continue my story now, so yeah," he said blushing more. He realized he shouldn't have hugged Sasuke, but it was too late now.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he sat back against the headboard of his bed. "Okay dobe, I'm going to finish my drawing," he said and put the one headphone in. He turned the song to Teenagers by MCR. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto picked up his journal and pencil, and then resumed writing. He paused and nibbled the edge of his pencil.

Sasuke found himself staring at Naruto, just the way Naruto had at him. It was quite interesting to watch other people. 'It's kinda cute the way his bites his eraser. I'll never touch that pencil, but it's cute,' he thought to himself with a small smile. His thoughts turned in the opposite direction. 'I did NOT think he was cute. Guys are NOT cute. Well neither are the girls, but that doesn't matter…The point is that guys aren't cute,' he scolded himself. He turned back and looked tat his drawing.

Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's small smile or the fact that his expression did a 360. He was concerned with writing.

Sasuke sighed and let the music flow into him. His hand started where it had left off. He drew with the beat of the music. Sasuke could tell when Naruto paused, because the scratch of his pencil stopped for a second before continuing. Every once in a while he would turn the page and continue.

Sasuke smirked as he finished. "Cool, now I just have to go over it in my fine tipped pen," he said.

Naruto didn't seem to hear him, he just kept writing.

Naruto the page as Sasuke leaned over and grabbed the pen out of his drawer. Sasuke turned to glance at the blonde, and couldn't help but stare. His eyes lingered for a while of his tan chest, then he looked up at his face. Naruto had a look of pure concentration on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

Naruto's head shot up. "What was that?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled again. "You face was priceless," he replied.

Naruto's eyes got wide. "You made a sound similar to laughing! I made you laugh, I got a freaking emotion out of the coldest person in the whole world," he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you were trying to do? And I am not the coldest person on the earth. That would have to be my father, or Itachi," Sasuke replied. 'I knew he was up to something weird,' Sasuke said to himself. 'Okay we can play that game. I'm going to get you back,' he stated.

Naruto gasped, "Somebody is colder then you?" he asked.

Sasuke simply nodded, "Yes." He turned back to his picture and starting going over it, because he had already shaded it in the right places.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and turned back to his story. "Fine teme, be that way," he said and continued writing.

By the Sasuke was done it was 10:45. He yawned and put his stuff in the bedside drawer. Sasuke then set the alarm and turned towards Naruto. The blonde was still writing with that look of concentration. 'He looks so different,' he thought to himself. 'Was this what Naruto meant? I know it's different, but still…' He wondered. "Hey dobe, I'm going to sleep, and need the light out to do so," he said before another yawn escaped his lips.

Naruto finished the sentence he was writing then looked at Sasuke. "Oh, okay then. I'll finish it tomorrow," he said and got up. He set the journal on his desk and then walked over to the light switch. "Ready for me to turn the lights off?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah go ahead," he stated then laid down.

Naruto shut the light off and found his way to his bed. He lay down and turned in the direction of Sasuke's bed. He could see the faint outline of his body. "Oi, night teme," he said.

"Yeah yeah, night dobe," Sasuke replied.

The two both slowly drifted into sleep thinking about different things. Naruto, his unfinished story, Sasuke the events of the day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N:** Okay I thank my readers for waiting so long for me to finish. I once again apologize for how long it took. I wasn't able to get on the computer for a while, and yeah… I swear I'll write faster from now on. The next few chapters will be shorter, and more interesting. I'm introducing the main plot in the next chapters so that'll make me want to write it faster. Then of course, some of my friends are waiting for me to write more. That means more pressure… Okay, if you have any plot guesses feel free to voice them. I like listening to what you guys think is going on. And of course please review. Until next time, I bid you goodbye. Don't give up on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm back. This chapter is a little shorter then the other's but at least I got it updated faster as I promised. Ok so it wasn't that much faster, but… This one has a few pairing hints, and plot hint are there as well. I have to thank heathersjeans for the review, and yes, we kids from the nineties have to stick together! Hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

**Warning:** Rated M for reasons. Lemons and limes in later chapters. Yes, that means BoyXBoy love, Sasunaru and other pairings that I will not spoil. You'll have to continue reading to see.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke sat up right breathing heavily. This was the eleventh time he had woken up in a cold sweat in a row. He put his heads in his hands. "Why won't the dream stop?" he asked himself. "It shouldn't have come back, I got rid of it back then," he whispered to himself. He glanced up at the clock. Its red digits red 4:43 A.M.

He sighed and pushed himself up and off his bed, knowing he wasn't going to go back to sleep, not as if he wanted to after that nightmare. Sasuke shivered at the thought of having to watch that again, but he knew he was going to have to look at it again next time he slept.

Sasuke walked slowly to the bathroom, he closed the door then turned the lights on. 'Great, it's Thursday and still no sleep,' he said to himself. Sasuke looked at his face in the mirror. 'Naruto's right, I do look terrible,' he admitted to himself. There were dark rings under his eyes, which contrasted drastically with his pale face, only making him look worse. That and his expression was sullen instead of black like usual. His friends had been a little worried about him, especially Naruto. He wouldn't talk about it, and pretended everything was fine.

Sasuke splashed cold water on his face, to clear his thoughts. 'It has to stop,' he told himself. He press his hand against the counter and leaned forward, looking down. His hair covered his face and he closed his eyes.

Since Monday night he'd been having the same reoccurring dream that he'd had last year. Sasuke thought he'd gotten over it. Well, he was dead wrong, if anything it'd gotten much worse instead of better.

He walked out of the bathroom after a while. 'Okay time to do what I've been doing for the past week and four days, draw.' That's exactly what he did. He took out his sketchbook and ipod, turned the lamp on, and drew. The first song he'd listen to this morning of course was Crawling by Linkin Park, the same song he'd been listening every morning since the very first time last year. He felt as if it related to him, and his past. Then after that Pain by Three Days Grace. Sasuke loved the lyrics to that song, and often listened to it more then one time in a row before changing the song.

He kept drawing until the alarm went off. Then he changed into black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt, stud belt, and his jacket, walking to the bathroom to throw his clothes in the hamper. Next, he walked over to wake Naruto up. "Dobe, it's time to get up," he said and lightly shook his shoulder. He frowned when Naruto didn't move. "Hey dobe, get up. You have to get ready," he said louder and shook a little harder.

After a groan, Naruto sat up slowly. "Get up early again?" he asked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, around 4:45," he said.

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke you have to tell me what's bothering you. You're losing sleep and you seem different," he said. "I might be able to help," he added before standing up.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll get over it," he said. 'Hopefully,' he added mentally. "It's just a phase I guess. It'll stop," he said more to reassure himself then Naruto.

Naruto is face hardened. "Sasuke if not me then tell somebody! Neji, Hinata, Gaara, anybody! They seem to know most of it already, why won't you talk to them?" Naruto asked, arms held out wide open.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not their problem to deal with, it's mine. In addition, they already had to help with the same problem before. I couldn't ask them to do it again," he said and looked down.

"Fine then I will. Sasuke you can't keep this up, it's affecting you," he said as we walked to his closet. He grabbed a pair of baggy jeans, a blue shirt, and then grabbed his orange jacket off his desk chair. Naruto slipped on his Vans after putting on socks.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "No, you can't drag then into this," he said. He put on his own socks then high-top Converse.

Naruto glared back at him. "They are worried about you too, you're just too distracted to see it," he replied and grabbed his satchel.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head, "Whatever dobe," he said and grabbed his keys and satchel. Sasuke then headed out the door.

Naruto followed Sasuke out the door and into the hallway. Sasuke locked the door and kept walking.

The two walked down the hall in an uncomfortable silence. Naruto couldn't stop fidgeting, his hands messing with the hem of his jacket, of rubbing his hands together.

Sasuke on the other hand was looking at the ground and messing with the zipper on his jacket.

The two ate quietly by themselves, and then walked to Biology together. Nobody else usually ate with them in the morning on B days.

Sasuke stood outside the classroom for a few minutes before walking in. He leaned against the wall and looked at the ground.

Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke, starring at the raven. He tired to catch a glimpse of those solemn onyx orbs.

Sasuke sighed and looked up, meeting eyes with Naruto. He saw the concern in the spheres of sapphire, which made him feel a little guilty. 'Damn him,' he thought to himself. 'He shouldn't be worried about me. It's my problem, not his,' he added. "Fine dobe, I'll talk to somebody," he said with a sigh.

Naruto's expression brightened, "Really Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. Come on lets get in there," he said and turned to enter the Biology room. He put on a slightly brighter expression despite his anxiety. 'Maybe if I look better they'll get off my back about the whole thing,' he thought. Sasuke walked over to his seat and saw that Hinata and Sakura were already seated.

It was no surprise to Sasuke that Sakura was there already, she'd been there early every morning to see Sasuke arrive. She had stopped acting like such a fangirl lately. He was thankful for that, but once again saw the worry in her eyes. Sasuke was sure that was the reason behind her not being a fangirl anymore.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, and you too Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted the two, as they took their seats.

Sasuke nodded, "Good morning Hinata, Sakura," he said and looked at his desk.

The three other people at the table smiled a little.

'At least he's talking normally,' Sakura thought with great relief. He'd been worried about Sasuke from the first day when Hinata had shooed her away.

'Sasuke seems to be taking in a little better,' Hinata thought smiling. 'Maybe he is getting better after all. Naruto did say he was acting slightly more like his usual self yesterday,' she though with hope.

Naruto examined Sasuke for a second. 'I think he's trying to appear better, but now he's bottling up the emotions instead,' he thought but smiled anyways. He felt that Sasuke could get over whatever it was, if he talked about it.

To Sasuke the class seemed longer then any of the others. He only paid attention to the instructions Orochimaru gave, not his face, or his glances, not even his praise. It had been that way for the past week and Naruto didn't notice any change in this aspect of Sasuke. However, he was talking more, and looked up instead of down.

The class finally ended and the four left to their classes. Sasuke and Naruto walked to Geometry talking a little about the homework they had.

The class went by quickly. They graded their homework, took a short quiz, took notes, and worked on the new homework assignment.

Sasuke finished his then took out his sketchbook. This simple motion made Naruto smile. He hadn't seen Sasuke draw in a while. He was unaware of how much the raven drew in the mornings after waking up so much earlier then he was suppose to, and of course Sasuke didn't see the need in telling him.

Sasuke finished one of the pictures he'd been drawing that morning. He sighed and turned the page. He changed his mind and put his pencil down. Instead of drawing, he started to look at everything he'd been drawing.

Naruto finished his last problem and turned to Sasuke. "Hey can I flip through your sketchbook?" he asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. "Why do you want to?" he asked back.

"Well, because you are a really great artist, and I love looking at what you draw," Naruto replied and smiled.

Sasuke's inquisitive look changed to a more happy expression. "Thanks Naruto, I'm glad you like them," he said.

"So does that mean I can look through it?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure, you just can't look at certain ones. I'll tell you when you get there, so you can skip those pages," he said and handed the sketchbook over.

Naruto smiled and started from the beginning with a page that had been torn out. It was the picture of Gaara and Neji. Naruto started laughing hysterically, but stopped when Baki gave him a look.

The corners of Sasuke's lips turned up in a half smile. "Yeah I drew that the first day of school, when I woke up early. Neji screamed when he saw it, but the bell blocked it," he said.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Yeah I guess he would," he said. "I would too if it was me there and not Neji," he added.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, Gaara can't help it though. Really, he's always been that way. He doesn't mind anymore, and had learned to deal with it," he said.

Naruto turned to the next page; it was a picture of Sasuke. He was looking down at a sketchbook with headphones in. Naruto gasped, "How can you draw yourself with out a mirror of a reference picture," he asked amazed.

Sasuke chuckled. "I know what I look like dobe," he said. "That and it takes practice to even get where you can draw yourself."

Naruto smiled widely. 'Sasuke laughed! Okay well he chuckled, but that's a start,' he thought to himself. "You have to give me some pointers. I know I'll never be as good as you, but maybe I could do better then what I doodle," he said.

Sasuke sighed. "You can't really teach art dobe, but I'll try to help a little," he said, "Doodle something on the back of the last page in my sketchbook," he said. Having never seen Naruto's style before, he had to wonder what it would look like when coming from such a hyperactive person. Most of his friends were quieter, so their styles were closer to his own.

Naruto flipped to the back and took doodled a chibi of him and Sasuke in band. Sasuke was playing the flute and Naruto was watching him with a smile on his face. There were random kids in the background cheering. They were all yelling Sasuke's name, and some of them were fangirls with signs reading, 'Marry me Sasuke!'

Sasuke chuckled at the little drawing. "I like it."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's not nearly as good as what you draw and it's not realistic," he argued.

Sasuke smiled a little as he looked at the drawing. "No it's just as good as mine. You just have a different style is all. There nothing wrong with it," he stated.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's comment. He wasn't sure why, but Sasuke's approval meant more to him then anybody else's. Actually, he was pretty sure he knew why, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that to himself or anybody else. "Thanks Sasuke that means a lot coming from such a great artist," he said.

"I'm not that great really. It's just a hobby I started and it grew to something more over the years. I really do like your style though," Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to say something else, but the bell rang. He handed Sasuke's sketchbook back to him and gathered his stuff.

Sasuke slide his sketchbook into his satchel and stood up. He waited for Naruto to finish getting his stuff then they walked to band together.

As usual, Neji was there already. First, they walked over and grabbed their instruments from the shelves. Then the two boys walked to their assigned seats, Sasuke beside Neji and Naruto behind him. Neji was looking through his music for the chair test they would have today, and pretending to play the song on his flute.

Naruto took out his music as well and looked over the parts he had a hard time playing. He took his sax out of the case and attached the strap. He slid the strap over his shoulder. Naruto then brought the mouthpiece to his lips. He pressed his tan slender fingers to the buttons as he went to the piece of music in his head.

Sasuke turned to remove his flute from it's case, and saw Naruto practicing with his eyes closed, feeling the music. The corners of his lips tugged up a little as he assembled his flute. The raven took out his own music and began practicing like his friends.

The bell rang and Anko walked in. "Okay everyone time for your chair test. If you don't already have your instrument and music out then please take them out," she stated as she walked to the front of the room with her clipboard and a stack of grading sheets clipped onto it. "Okay the first chairs will go first, then the seconds and so on," she stated and motioned for Sasuke to go first.

Sasuke nodded and put the flute up to his lips. He closed his eyes then counted off the beat in his head and then began, the first notes soft, and gradually led to a crescendo near the middle of the song. Most of the song was legato, until towards the end where there were a few measures that were staccato, them it went into a decrescendo, and drifted away. Sasuke waited two measures after the last note then lowered his instrument, and opened his eyes.

Naruto followed along with the tune of the song, thinking about his own part to play. He loved how beautiful Sasuke made it sound, and the way all the stress drained off his pal face. The blonde looked at the smile on Anko's face as she nodded. She then motioned for Neji to go next.

Neji started as Sasuke had, counting the beats in his head. Naruto thought it sounded the same as Sasuke, but with a different tone. However, Naruto thought both ravens did wonderfully.

Anko did all the first chairs, and then Naruto was to be the first second chair to go. Of course, the song was different on the saxophone then the flute, but the basic tune was the same.

Sasuke watched the expression change on Naruto's face as he started to play. The usual loudness and smile was gone. It was a look of concentration and happiness. Sasuke began to think back on what Naruto had said about watching him play the flute and drawing in his sketchbook. Was this what it was like for the blonde? Sasuke was unaware of his lips turning up in a small smile.

Neji noticed this small change in his friends face. The longhaired raven decided against saying anything, not wanting to put Sasuke back in the horrible mood he'd been in.

Sasuke stopped smiling as the song ended, turning back into the old stoic expression as always.

Naruto lowered his saxophone and opened his lightly closed lids. Him normal bright smile returned as he noticed Anko's approving look. He turned to Sasuke and asked, "Oi, teme how'd I do?"

Sasuke smirked, "You did pretty good for a second chair dobe," he said and watched in amusement as Naruto playfully glared at him.

"Seriously how'd I do?" Naruto asked again.

"Dobe chill out. You did great," Sasuke said. "You might even make first chair," he added.

Naruto practically glomped Sasuke, almost knocking the poor raven out of his chair. "Really teme? Was I that good," he asked with the biggest smile on his face.

Sasuke was going to glare at Naruto for that glomp, but changed his mind when he saw the bright expression on his face. Instead, he just nodded and patted Naruto's back. "Yeah dobe, you play wonderfully," he said, and actually meant it.

After a few moments, Naruto released Sasuke from the hug and sat back in his own seat. He looked down at his lap, ignoring the weird look Sasuke was giving him.

OooooooO

Neji and Sasuke walked over to where everyone else was sitting. Sasuke had pulled the other male aside to talk about the reoccurring dream. They were just now getting to lunch with the others.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto and Neji across from him. They ate in silence until a certain sophomore in green ran up to their table. "Hello my youthful friends! What a wonderful day isn't it?" he asked.

Hinata nodded politely. "Um yes Lee," she said.

The boy nodded and flashed a smile. "Okay then I'm off to share youth elsewhere," he said and with that turned and ran off.

Naruto shivered. "He's so creepy," he said and slurped up another mouthful of ramen. He then took a bite of his bread.

Everybody nodded in agreement. They all continued to eat their lunch in the comfortable silence. They had all gotten used to it since Sasuke had been in his stupor. Even thought he would talk to you now, it had become a habit to just sit and eat.

OooooooO

Sasuke and Naruto sat down on their own beds, each doing homework from that day. Then Naruto was finishing homework that was due tomorrow.

The silence wasn't as uncomfortable for Naruto, now that he knew Sasuke was better. Before he wouldn't be able to concentrate because he was worried about the raven.

Sasuke sighed as he pushed himself off his bed. "You done yet dobe?" he asked as he put the work in his binder, which was placed in his backpack.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I just have to finish our History map," he stated writing down another answer.

Sasuke sighed and sat down at the foot of his bed. He then lay back at his knees, so his feet were still touching the ground. He started at the ceiling and listened to Naruto's pencil against the paper, closing his eyes. He loved that noise, especially when he was drawing. It just made him happy.

Naruto finished his map about fifteen minutes later. He put all his stuff away in his binder, which was then put in his binder. He set his satchel by his desk then walked over to Sasuke. He was about to say something when he noticed that the raven was sleeping.

Naruto didn't want to wake him up because he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. He sat down on Sasuke's bed next to the raven and started at his face. It looked more peaceful then he'd seen it in a while.

Naruto smiled and found himself reaching towards the pale face of his roommate. He pulled his hand back and stared down at it. 'Why? I don't like him that way,' Naruto thought to himself. He sighed and looked back to Sasuke. 'Even if I do like him, Sasuke will never feel the same way. He's straight.'

Naruto smiled a bit to himself as Sasuke let out a soft breath. 'He's so cute when he sleeps. I just…' he stopped his train of thought when Sasuke expression changed from one of peace to that of pain and horror. 'Is it the dream?' Naruto asked.

"Sasuke! Wake up, it's not real," Naruto said with worry. He then shook the raven by his shoulders.

Sasuke opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He was scared but relief washed through him when he saw Naruto instead of the other face. "Naruto…" he said.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke saw the worried look on his blonde friend's face. He nodded his head and frowned. "Yeah it was just a dream. Thanks for waking me up," he said and looked up at Naruto. He was so thankful that Naruto had woken him up before he got to the worst part.

Naruto smiled at him and before he could stop himself, he hugged Sasuke. "No, I'm glad I could help, Sasuke," he said without thinking. "You seem like you just want it to go away, and I want to help anyway I can," he continued. Naruto didn't process what he was doing before he had said it.

Sasuke's eyes got wide as he listened to Naruto. "Naruto…" was all he could say at first.

Naruto was about to release the raven when he slowly felt arms wrap around him.

Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I do want it to stop, but it won't," he said softly. "I'm glad that you are paying attention to me, but then again I'm not," he continued.

Naruto sighed and rubbed Sasuke's back. "My friends are important to me, and I won't allow anything to happen to them if I can help it," he replied.

Sasuke took a deep breath, looked up and removed his arms from the blonde. "Sorry about that. I'm not usually that pathetic," he said.

Naruto let go and smiled. "Sharing how you feel doesn't make you pathetic. It helps most of the time, and it's okay. We all need support sometimes, there's no need to feel bad about being helped," he said and patted the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled slightly, not used to being treated so well. "Thanks Naruto, you're pretty cool for a dobe," he said and smirked.

Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the arm. "Yeah whatever teme," he said.

OooooooO

"What?!?" Naruto cried out. His mouth was hanging open. Kiba like most of the others were snickering at him.

Iruka frowned at Naruto's outburst. "That's right, Tuesday we are playing a version of truth or dare, except you will have to draw paper out of a hat. They will all be theatre related, so you can show me your basic acting skills. You will go in a random order, because I'll be drawing you names out of a hat," he said.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Naruto makes a big deal out of everything," he whispered to Neji.

Neji nodded and sighed as well. "So I've noticed," he said agreeing with his raven haired best friend.

It was Friday and Iruka had announced their next big assignment. It would be a test grade, so everybody would have to participate to receive a good grade.

Naruto frowned and glared at his favorite teacher. "Iruka sensei, why are we doing this?" he asked with a pout on his face.

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto I just told you it was a test to see your basic acting skills. It's like themes from a hat, from that one show." (1)

Naruto cheered up a little. "Well if you say it that way then it sounds more fun," he said.

This caused both Sasuke and Neji to sigh. "Has he always been like that?" Sasuke asked Neji. He looked back to see the stupid grin Naruto's on his face.

Neji shrugged. "I think so; I've only met him a few times before this year. At least from what I can tell by Hinata's description of him, he seems to have always been this way," he replied.

Sasuke turned back around. "He's just kinda strange I guess," he said.

OooooooO

Sasuke sped down the court and with the ball. Nobody was in his way until Naruto stood in front of him, blocking his way. "Move dobe," Sasuke said as he tried to get around his blonde friend.

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "No way I'm letting you get another basket, teme," was Naruto's reply as he made a grab for the ball.

Sasuke used that movement to slip past Naruto and shot the ball into the net. As Sasuke walked past Naruto, he smirked and said, "Swish swish dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Hey teme. Why do you act like you're better then me?" he questioned, walking to catch up with the raven.

Sasuke turned and looked back at the blonde. "Hn. I don't ACT like I'm better. I AM better, dobe," he said and smirked in a joking way.

"Teme! You're always so mean to me," he said and lightly punched Sasuke's shoulder. "It doesn't matter, because I'm better then you anyways," he added with a smirk. "I'm super athletic, and I have great looks," he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirked. "Yeah sure," he said.

Neji jogged up to the two males from the benches. "Haha nice Sasuke, you too Naruto," he said.

Kiba was frowning from the other court's benches. He was in JV1 and therefore not as important.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over and sat down on the bench, just being switched out for some of their other teammates could practice.

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke and put his arm around his friend's shoulder.

Sasuke turned to see that stupid smile.

"Oi teme, what kind of things do you think we'll be doing for theatre tomorrow?" he questioned.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Probably short skits and stuff like that. How should I know dobe, it's random stuff in a hat," he replied. "It'll be easy though, so no worries," Sasuke added.

"Yeah I'm sure it will be, because I'm a great actor."

"Ha, you act? You have way too much energy to act anything out."

"Oh you want a preview do you? I'll show you who can act, teme."

"When we get back to our room, we'll see."

"Okay deal! Whoever loses has to be the other one's maid for a week starting Monday," Naruto said pumping his fist.

"Prepare to lose dobe, I'll get you a little maid outfit too," the raven said with a smirk.

"No, you'll be wearing the maid's dress," Naruto said. 'Oh, Sasuke in a tiny skirt could be fun,' Naruto thought to himself. He was imagining Sasuke lying on his bed with a short black and white maid dress, his creamy white thighs visible. Sasuke was smiling and telling Naruto to come lay down with him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched the dreamy look in Naruto's eyes. "Hey dobe, stop looking at me like that," Sasuke said and waved his hand in front of the blonde's face.

Naruto shook his head and blushed. 'I can't believe I was thinking that,' he thought blankly, 'especially with Sasuke right there. Oh my gosh, you are so stupid, stupid, stupid! Naruto you idiot, never do that again, he thought to himself. He was hoping the inner scolding would help. "Sorry teme, I spaced out," he said as an accuse.

"I can see that dobe. Just make sure you aren't staring at me when you do next time.

The shower bell rang ten minutes later, and all the boys walked into the locker room. Sasuke and Naruto just changed into their normal clothes, because they liked using their own shower better, just incase they chose to do anything after gym they didn't have to take two showers in one day. The gym shower had horrible water pressure, that and all not enough soap to go around.

OooooooO

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, just finishing drying his hair. "Hey Sasuke, ready to lose, and be my maid for a week?" he asked.

The raven nodded. "Kay what's the topic. Since you're going to lose I'll let you pick the topic, so you can't complain," he said with confidence.

Naruto smiled and thought evilly to himself, "Okay I'll do something hard for anybody," he said and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was standing at the base of his own bed.

Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto. "Oh, and what would that be?" he asked curious.

"You have to act like my gay boyfriend," Naruto stated pleased with himself.

"Hum, That's certainly is interesting," Sasuke said. After thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Okay I'll go along with your topic, so I can prove that I can play anybody. The only thing is that you have to go first," he said with a smirk. "I'll set a timer for ten minutes, and then it'll be my turn," he said and set one on his phone.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What why?" he questioned.

"It was your idea, so let's see how good you can act," he said. "Oh don't worry, I'll play along, it'd bee too hard if I didn't," he added.

"Hm, Fine, I'll show you teme!" he exclaimed and pushed Sasuke down on the bed behind him. "You're the uke, this time. You can be seme next time," he said and smiled down at the raven. His knees were on either side of the small boy's waist.

Sasuke landed on his back, using his elbows to prop himself up slightly. "Mm, you really want me, don't you dobe?" he asked with a smirk in place. He turned the timer on and put his phone in his pocket.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Naw, I just wanna show you up," he replied and leaned in towards Sasuke, now in character.

Sasuke got into character immediately and grabbed his "boyfriend's" shirt, pulling him closer. "Come and get me, Naru-chan," Sasuke said in a husky voice.

Sasuke's voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine. "Okay Sasuke teme. You want me, you got me," he said and pressed his lips against Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke tangled one hand in Naruto's hair then had the other on the small of his back. He tilted his head back and allowed a moan to come out.

Naruto sucked the soft, pale skin, getting another moan out of the raven. He pulled his lips away and looked at Sasuke. He was surprised how much he looked like an uke. 'Damn he's good,' he thought to himself.

Sasuke smiled up at the blonde and rubbed circles on his lower back. "Why'd you stop Naru-kun?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. His voice was soft, yet seemed to have an under wanting in it.

Naruto leaned back in so their foreheads were touching. "Sorry Sasuke," he said. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's, and was surprised when he started kissing him back. He licked Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Sasuke allowed Naruto's wet muscle to enter his mouth. The two fought for dominance, Sasuke winning despite his role as the uke.

Naruto ran his hand up the front of Sasuke's shirt, felling the strong muscles under the skin. He played with his left nipple, causing Sasuke to moan into the kiss and arch into Naruto. The blonde continued to rub the nub, and bite down on Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke moved his hand down and began to grope Naruto's ass.

Naruto was starting to think that Sasuke wasn't acting after all. He pulled his lips off Sasuke's and replaced them on his neck. He sucked and licked at the pale skin on the raven's neck, leaving a small red mark.

Sasuke moaned in Naruto's ear. Then he sucked and licked Naruto's exposed throat, nipping at it. He left his own mark on the blonde. Just then the timer went off in Sasuke's pocket. He pushed Naruto off him and took it out of his pocket. "Hn, not bad Uzumaki. My turn now," he said with his usual tone.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to straddle his waist. "Bring it on Sasuke, and prepare to wear a cute little dress. It'll have lace and everything," he teased.

"Yeah and I'll love you in it," Sasuke said. He smirked and turned his timer back on and replaced the phone in his pocket. He leaned down on Naruto and then fiercely pressed his lip against Naruto's.

Naruto was surprised buy how wild the raven had become. He opened his lips slightly, allowing Sasuke to explore his mouth.

Sasuke bite down on Naruto's bottom lip, drawing a trickle of blood. This made Naruto moan into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke had become this way, but he decided he liked it. He didn't mind the taste of blood as it filled his mouth.

Sasuke could feel the growing bulge in Naruto's pants, making him smirk into the kiss. He sat up and lifted Naruto's shirt, exposing the dark skin. He licked around his bellybutton, and sucked at the skin.

Naruto tangled both hands into his roommate's hair, pushing the head against his body. The blonde let out a long moan.

Sasuke chuckled and sat up again, moving his hands down to Naruto's pants. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Sasuke tugged the faded jeans off the blonde and threw them to the floor.

Naruto gasped and looked down at Sasuke.

"I see you're enjoying this," Sasuke said referring to the large bulge in Naruto's boxers. He smirked and hooked his thumb into the elastic of Naruto's boxers.

Naruto blushed. "Sasuke…I…um," he stammered.

"Aw it's okay Naru-chan, I know," he said and kissed the skin right above the boxer line. Just then, Sasuke's phone began to ring.

Sasuke sat up, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Seeing the name, he opened it. "Hey Sai," he answered as if he wasn't doing anything. Naruto could hear Sai's voice on the other line but couldn't figure out what he was saying. From under the Uchiha, he calmed himself down, and made it look like he was just acting the whole time. He wasn't sure yet what he was feeling, but he didn't want Sasuke to know about it.

"_Sasuke, I was going to the club, and thought it might help if you got out some,_" Sai said, loud music could be heard in the background.

"Hn. Yeah if you think I should," he said, thumb still hooked on Naruto's boxers.

"_Yeah it'll be fun. Come on cousin, we'll screw around with some girls and guys._"

"You can if you want, but you know I'm not really in to that. Sure I'll meet you there in half an hour," Sasuke said with a sigh and got off of Naruto. Naruto frowned a little because he missed the warmed and pressure of Sasuke being on top of him.

"_That's great Sasuke-kun. I'll see you then,"_ Sai said and hung up.

Sasuke shut his phone and put it back into his pocket, and got off of his bed, leaving Naruto there.

"Hey what did Sai want?" Naruto asked from his position on the bed.

"He wants me to go hang out with him at a club. He says it'll be good for me to get out more," Sasuke said as he walked to his closet to grab a jacket as well as his belt and shoes. On his way, he grabbed Naruto's pants off the floor and threw them at the blonde.

Naruto nodded in agreement as he caught the pants. "Being stuck here certainly isn't helping any," he said and smiled at his roommate with a gleam in his eyes thinking about a few different things at once.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow as soon as he saw the face Naruto was making. "Okay what are you thinking?" he asked and grabbed his shoes. 'Actually I kind of don't want to know, but that look is killing me,' he thought to himself.

"Are you gonna pick up a couple of girls?" he asked.

Sasuke got a look of disgust. "No, I'm not like that," he said.

"Oh, so you're gay then. It's okay I understand."

"What?!? No I'm not gay," Sasuke said and looked over at the blonde, sprawled out on his bed, still only wearing his boxers.

"Hey, Sasuke it's no big deal, I know a lot of gay guys," Naruto said and flipped over on his stomach to face the raven.

"Hn, whatever dobe. I bet you're one of those gay guys," he said and stood up again.

"Whatever. You seemed pretty gay a few minutes ago," he stated.

Sasuke chuckled, noticing Naruto didn't deny his accusation. "Yeah, well I'm not the one who got a boner," he said with a smirk in place. "I didn't' think you found me to be so attractive dobe," he added.

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's comment. "Well…I was playing along!" he exclaimed. He wriggled back into his pants, from his position on the bed.

Sasuke shook his head. "Well whatever I won," he stated like there was nothing to argue about.

Naruto glared and shook his head. "No way, whoever does the best on Tuesday, in theatre, is the winner," he said.

Sasuke sat down on his bed beside Naruto, and began to but his converse on. "Okay if you really want to lose again, it'll be all the more entertaining when I win in front of the entire class.," he said. Sasuke leaned down and tied his right converse. "I'm going to love the expression on your face when they know you'll have to me my maid," he added as he tied his left shoe.

Naruto frowned and hit Sasuke's side. "Hey you're the one that is going to have to go through the embarrassment of them knowing you'll be my maid," he retorted.

"Sure whatever, dobe," Sasuke said and got off the bed. He began to make his way towards the door.

"Hey Sasuke take my cell number in case something happens, you can call me," he Naruto said.

Sasuke turned. "Hn, okay whatever dobe. What is it?" he asked pulling out his cell phone.

Naruto told him the number and the looked up. "Ok what's your's?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Why, so you can call and check in on me all night?" he asked.

Naruto frowned. "No of course not, that's ridiculous," he replied. "Haha unless you want me to call you like every hour," he said laughing.

Sasuke chuckled, "No I'd rather you didn't. I was just making sure," he said and told Naruto his cell number. "Okay dobe, I have to go meet Sai now," he said and walked out the door.

"Yeah bye Sasuke," he said as Sasuke closed the door. Naruto flopped back on Sasuke's bed. He heard the lock click into place as Sasuke turned the key.

Ten minutes later Naruto sat up, tired of just thinking. He grabbed his spiral notebook and sat down on his own bed, glancing at Sasuke's recently disheveled bed. Looking back down at his spiral, he opened to the page he left off on. He then began to write, continuing the story with a smile on his tan face.

OooooooO

Sasuke arrived at the club in his slick sports car. He drove up and got out of the car. Walking towards the door, he handed his keys to a man. "If you dare put a scratch on it, I'll personally make sure you are fired," he threatened allowing his Uchiha connections show, in how he held himself.

"Oh…of course Mr. Uchiha. I'll treat it wonderfully," the man promised, knowing if he did cause harm to the car in anyways, something more the being fired was sure to happen. His friend took a five-dollar bill from an Uchiha car last week, and just vanished. After that incident, everybody was more careful about what they did with certain cars.

"Good," he said and walked to the doors with a confident stride. The guard didn't ask for an ID; knowing the young Uchiha would get in anyways. "Have a good Night Mr. Uchiha," he said. Despite the glares from the people waiting in line he walked inside, unfazed by the looks he received.

Sasuke walked over, knowing exactly where Sai would be.

Sai spotted him walking through the crowd. "Hello cousin. Bartender a drink for the Uchiha, on me," he said turning around.

Hearing the name caused many women to turn and watch Sasuke approach the bar. Sasuke gave them all cold looks. Many knew the drill and looked away, but of course, there were the few stubborn ones that persisted.

Sasuke sat down next to Sai and had vodka placed in front of him. "Hello Sai," he said and took a drink.

Sai chuckled softly. "Now now cousin, we wouldn't want you to get too drunk. We both know you have a low tolerance for alcohol," he said.

Sasuke glared at his half cousin. "I don't really give a shit. I came her to relax and that's what I'm going to do," he said.

"I figured as much, but now you can't blame me. I warned you so therefore anything you do is your fault," Sai replied.

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah I know that by now Sai," he said and took another drink.

Several hours and many drinks later, a woman came up to the Uchihas. She wore a slim red dress with a slit up the side, and had long brown hair. "Would one of you care to dance?" she asked slyly.

Sasuke and Sai turned towards her, smiling. Sai answered first, "Oh, I'd love to miss," he said getting up.

"Fine you can have this one," Sasuke replied ordering another drink. After finishing his drink, he got up and walked over to a table with four beautiful women seated there. "Excuse me miss, would you care to dance with me?" he asked and smirked looking at a tan woman with short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

All four of them turned at each other stunned. The very tan blonde replied with a happy smile, "I'd love that, Mr. Uchiha," she said and stood up.

"Please call my Sasuke," he replied and took her arm.

As they walked to the dance floor, all her friends glared at her, wishing it was them instead of her.

The two danced for a while until Sai noticed them. He excused himself from the brown haired woman and made his way to Sasuke. Pulling his arm, he asked to borrow Sasuke. The girl nodded sadly.

"Sasuke, since when have you decided to dance? You never do that, and not only that but with a blonde none the less," he said. "You hate blondes," he added.

Sasuke smirked and said, "No Sai, I rather like blondes," he said starring at the tan woman,

Sai glanced back at her, thinking. "Oh…I understand now," he said as it clicked into place. "You like her because she looks like a certain blonde you know," he said with a sly smile. He gave Sasuke that all knowing look her had.

Sasuke frowned. "No I do not. I just wanted to dance with somebody that happened to be blonde," he replied, denying it even if Sai did know.

Sai shook his head. "Whatever you say cousin," he said not believing him. "Anyways I think it's time you got back at school. We wouldn't want anybody to discover where you are," he said.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Sure I guess you're right Sai. I'll leave now," he said only to make his cousin happy.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," Sai said hugged him.

Sasuke turned and walked towards the door, not even saying goodbye to his dance partner. He asked for his car to be brought around. Shortly after his car drove up and the same man got out of the car.

Sasuke walked over and examined his car. "Hm, it looks fine, good job boy," he said and handed the man a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change. Oh, and if I find something wrong with it I'll be back," he said and got into the car.

He smirked as he drove, thinking about a certain blonde. How he couldn't wait to see them again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(1): I'm referring to Who's Line is it Anyways. It's a great show and is hilarious.

**A/N:** So sorry it took so long. I had to wait for my printer to be fixed so my friend could read through it first. Then I had finals and so much stress with my love life. I'll update as soon as possible but I'm now working on multiple other stories for other people. One of them I will be posting on , but I'm not sure which category it fits. If you would like to read it, please tell me that in the review. Also, please please review with criticism of any kind. It'd help me a lot if you told me what you like a lot and what you think needs work. Thanks again for reading it and being so patient with me.


End file.
